Unexpected
by Lunatasha
Summary: Hitsugaya has to move to Karakura town and start Karakura High School. He makes friends with a girl called Karin. But is it going to stay that way? Romance and drama and oh yes, HitsuKarin.
1. Off to Karakura!

**Ok so the cast of Bleach are all humans!! It starts off a little slow I know but most stories do. Toushiro, Karin and all of the character's ages have been accelerated by a few years. Well anyway I hope you enjoy, and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this...**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 1: Off to Karakura Town!

Hitsugaya Toushiro was a 15 year old teenager who lived with his sister Hinamori and his caretaker Matsumoto. His parents died in a plane crash when he was 3. The trio often had to move house wherever Matsumoto's work took them. It was annoying at first but they had gotten used to it. Hitsugaya was curled up on the sofa, reading a book when he overheard a conversion Matsumoto was having with another person on the phone. 'Yes, okay I understand. We'll be packed ready to go in a week. Yes, thank you.' Hitsugaya put his book down and stood up, walking over to her. 'Moving again huh?' Matsumoto put the phone down. 'Yeah, sorry kiddo.'

'Don't call me kiddo' Hitsugaya said sternly. 'Well I guess I'd better start packing…Where are we moving to this time anyway?'

'A town called Karakura' Hitsugaya nodded and walked off in the direction off his bedroom.

All the boxes containing the belongings of the three were now safely packed into a moving van. Hinamori and Matsumoto were both excited while Hitsugaya was not. He had to start school the next day at Karakura High School. He hated starting new schools. And yet he found him self strapped in the front seat of Matsumoto's car driving towards their new home, and another new start.

When they reached their destination Hinamori was the first out the car, eager to see their new home. Hinamori was always excited about going to new places and making friends, but she was good at making friends. Hitsugaya on the other hand, was not. Dragging himself out of the car he looked around the house. It seemed alright. Decent amount of space and a good location. They were right by a park which he could walk and read in if he so wished and the local clinic was near by too. So if he got hurt playing sport (Like he often did) it would be about a 5-10 minute walk.

It was about 10 o'clock at night at most things were unpacked. Deciding that if he wanted any chance of having a good day tomorrow it would be a good idea to get some sleep. Hitsugaya changed into some pyjamas and wondered what his new school would be like. He set his alarm clock for 6:30 and got into bed. As he had spend practically the whole day unpacking things Hitsugaya was incredibly tired and fell asleep quickly.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly. Remembering he was starting school today he got straight away and went down stairs for breakfast. Both Matsumoto and Hinamori were in the kitchen, Matsumoto going over some few things before she went to work and Hinamori finishing breakfast. Hitsugaya sat down, buttering some toast. 'Morning Toushiro!' Hitsugaya just smiled. He was nervous and felt sick.

'Alright guys I'm off to work the school bus picks you up at the bus stop on the corner like I showed you last night, kay? Oh and have a good day at your new school!' Hinamori face broke into a smile.

'We will! Have a good day at work!' Matsumoto smiled and left. Hitsugaya finished his toast and went up stairs to go get dressed. He could tell something was going to go wrong, he just knew it…

* * *

**And there you have it! Karin will be in the next chapter which will probably be added in a couple days!**


	2. In the Alleyway

**The second chapter is here!! Things take an unexpected turn... And thanks ShikallllTema for the review!**

**Diclaimer: Again, I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 2: In the Alleyway

Hitsugaya and Hinamori had been waiting at the bus stop for a few minutes now. Only two other people were waiting at the bus stop. The first one appeared to be quite young; she had light brown hair down to her shoulders with eyes to match and was a few inches shorter than Hitsugaya. While the other one had ebony black hair down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She was only a few centimetres shorter than Hitsugaya she seemed reasonably older than the other girl. The one with black hair was casually leaning against the post, her arms tucked in, trying to keep warm as it was a very cold morning. The shorter girl was having a conversion with Hinamori. From the sounds of it the girl's name was Yuzu. The tall one suddenly spoke, surprising everyone. 'Guys the bus is coming.' She had a reasonably deep voice but it was undoubtedly friendly. Everybody picked up their bags and the Tall girl stepped back and allowed everyone to get on the bus before her. Hinamori and Yuzu thanked her while Hitsugaya just nodded.

The bus was incredibly crowded at there was practically no where to sit. Many of the girls were sitting on the boys laps, which sickened Hitsugaya. From the direction of the back of the bus someone was calling Yuzu. 'Hey Yuzu up here there's a spare seat!' Yuzu looked up.

'Hey guys! Do you mind if my new friend joins us?' She was already dragging Hinamori off. Hitsugaya sighed. This was great, just great. Hinamori already had a circle of friends while he had none. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the black haired girl go upstairs, hoping to find seats up there. Hitsugaya followed. There were only two seats available, which were at the front. While Hitsugaya was looking around the girl had sat down. Hitsugaya was annoyed that the only seat was next to her but none of the less he made his way over to her. She looked up as he approached closer. 'Uh…Do you mind if I sit down?' He smiled nervously. The girl smiled, 'feel free.' Hitsugaya sat down. He noticed that the girl had headphones in. She suddenly took them out, 'oh, I'm Kurosaki Karin by the way.' She held out her hand. Hitsugaya took it and shook. 'Hitsugaya Toushiro' Karin smiled. She was wrapping her headphones around her iPod while she spoke. 'So do you know what class you're in?'

'10JS'

'Really? Cool I'm in that class too!' Hitsugaya smiled. He may have a friend…

Karin showed Hitsugaya the way to 10JS's class room 'Ok I don't know where you'll be assigned to sit, there are two spare seats. One of them is next to me and the other one is next to a guy called Akio' Hitsugaya just smiled. He hoped he was assigned to sit next to her. Karin had walked over to what appeared to be her locker. She took out two text books out and put them on her desk. She then took off her coat to reveal a long sleeved cropped top which had the words 'Devil or Angel?' printed on and pitch black jeans which were ripped in certain places. Hitsugaya wondered whether he had made friends with the right person. But then the teacher walked in breaking his train of thought. Everyone hurried to their seat except for a few that didn't seem to care. Karin was included with them and slowly made her way to her seat at her own pace. The teacher spotted Hitsugaya and called him to the front. He slowly made his way, nervous. 'Alright class we have a new student. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro and he recently moved here in Karakura. I hope you will give him a warm welcome.' A couple of the girls smiled and waved while other class members nodded. 'Anyway he will need someone to help him make his way through the school. Any volunteers?' One or two boys raised their hand while about half of the girls raised theirs. Hitsugaya got the impression he would be popular with the girls, unfortunately. He hated too much attention. During this time the teacher was searching through the sea of hands. 'Ah, Kurosaki, I believe you to be trustworthy.' Karin smiled and winked at Hitsugaya. But there was a sudden uproar. 'Why does she get to do it Sir?'

'Yeah, I mean she's always busy doing extracurricular stuff at lunch!' The teacher stood up and raised his voice. 'Those clubs don't start till next week and besides, I've assigned Hitsugaya to the seat next to her.' The girls were rather annoyed at this conclusion but gave it up, for now…

The registration was done and the teacher gave them 10 minutes to talk because he needed to discuss something with the deputy head outside. A group of 7 girls came over to Karin. 'Hey Kurosaki, stand up.' Karin's face dropped suddenly, she knew what was coming. So did the whole class it seemed as everything fell silent. 'I didn't know you could tell me what to do Sora.' Sora obviously didn't have the patience. She pushed Karin down to the floor. Karin looked ready to murder. 'Bad mistake.' She said angrily. Karin kicked Sora behind her knees making her collapse while she got up. All the boys where cheering on Karin and most of the girls seemed to not know what to do. As for Hitsugaya, he was surprised that all this was happening over him. But then Sora forced Karin up wall, smiled and spoke softly, which made it all the scarier. 'We'll settle this, after school, 5 o'clock the park.' Karin put on a very intimidating look. 'I was under the impression that I made the rules Sora. 4 o'clock in the alleyway near the park. Take it or leave it.' Sora looked scared for a moment.

'But there are gangsters and other people like that!' Karin looked triumphant. 'Yeah…what's your point?' She smiled almost evilly like she was trying to get Sora killed. Sora hesitated for a few seconds but finally agreed. One of the boys ran up to Karin as the crowd cleared. He looked incredibly worried. 'Karin, what were you thinking!? It's dangerous in the alleyway!'

'God Shin, chill!'

'How can I chill when my best friend is putting her life on the line?'

'Listen I know most of the people who hang out in that alleyway they helped when I was being beat up for being different in Elementary, She probably won't show anyway.' Shin still looked worried.

'Yeah, but still…' Karin rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Look I'll be fine, stop worrying about me. Like I said she probably won't show.'

* * *

**And that's it for now. I will update soon, please review.**


	3. Walking Home

**Chapter 3!! Thanks for my reviews so far!! I'm very grateful And I have news!! I've figured out the whole plot and it seems there are going to be plenty more chapters and this will be my longest story so far!! I hope that puts a smile on your face!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I really wish I did...**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 3: Walking Home

Hitsugaya, Karin and the rest of the class was in their last lesson. It was raining heavily outside and most of them didn't seem to be paying attention to the teacher. They were too excited about seeing the results of the fight tomorrow. When the bell rung, signalling the end of school, it was no longer raining but more like there was a typhoon. Somehow this made everyone more excited. Well almost everyone. Hitsugaya was getting increasingly nervous. This fight was happening all because of him. Karin seemed confident and she was acting like this happened everyday or at least something she was familiar with. Maybe she was. That thought probably scared Hitsugaya more.

The teacher had dismissed the class. While everyone was gathering their stuff Sora made her way over to Karin, trying not to attract attention. 'What is it Sora?' Karin asked without looking up.

'Well, um, er-'

'Spit it out' Karin spoke a little more harshly this time. Hitsugaya watched out of his corner of his eye. 'Well do you really want to go through this fight, I mean it's in an alleyway!' Karin just smiled.

'I thought you started this in the first place Sora' Sora shifted uncomfortably. 'Well yeah but-'

'I'll cancel it if we say that I won.' Sora face fell.

'Never.'

'Well, then I guess I'm meeting you in the alleyway at 4 like planned.' And with that Karin left, leaving Sora no time to argue. Hitsugaya grabbed his bag and ran after her. 'Karin, slow down.' Karin turned around to see who was calling her. After she realised it was Hitsugaya she stopped. When Hitsugaya reached her, he was panting. 'You're seriously going through with this? When Hitsugaya got his breath back Karin started walking. He followed her lead. 'Listen this isn't a big deal.'

'Yes it is! From the sound of it this alleyway is filled with tons of crime-committing, don't care about anything gangsters!' Karin stopped at looked at him inquiringly. 'You know there're not as bad as you put them down you know. Besides I don't think it's right to assume you know exactly what people are like without getting to know them.'

'You make it sound like you know them.' Hitsugaya replied, also stopping. Karin seemed to be avoiding his eyes. She sighed. 'Yeah well there's a reason for that. I know it's not exactly the most assuring thing to hear about me when you only just met me this morning but they helped me when I went through a hard time in Elementary school.' Hitsugaya stopped looking worried, but serious. 'What are you talking about?' Karin looked down at the floor. It was apparent that she didn't like talking about it much. 'Well when I was younger I was beaten up for forcing my way into boys clubs. You see I didn't think it was fair that the boys got a soccer team and the girls didn't. The coach let me in, he thought I was good. But the other boys thought a girl shouldn't be on the team. They followed me after school one day and dragged me into the alleyway. They started punching me and someone came out from the shadows and scared them off. He helped me up and asked me about them.' Hitsugaya just stood in awe as she continued. He couldn't believe this happened to her. 'I explained the whole thing and gave me sympathy. He took me home and he told all his friends about me. Since then whenever I had trouble from the boys, they helped me. After a while we became friends and they showed defence moves and I worked up from there. I toughened up and I've never let anyone walk over me since.' It was Hitsugaya's turn to look down at the floor. He never expected an answer like that. Karin looked at her watch. 'We're gonna miss the buss if we don't hurry up!' She started running. So did Hitsugaya.

As they reached the gates the bus left. 'Oh this is great, this is just great. It's tipping it down and we just missed the bus.' Hitsugaya looked at Karin. 'I see you're an optimist.' She looked at him sarcastically. Hitsugaya sighed. 'So what we gonna do?'

'I guess we have no choice but to walk, where to you live?'

'About a five minute walk away from a local- 'Hitsugaya stopped in mid sentence. Karin looked confused. 'What is it?'

'I've just realized something.'

'Realised what?'

'The local clinic, its name is Kurosaki clinic.'

'Ah, yeah it's my dad's clinic. I help out occasionally. As a nurse.' Hitsugaya raised on eyebrow. 'What?'

'I can't imagine you of all people in a nurse's uniform.'

'Oh, shut up.' Hitsugaya smirked. 'Stop it.' Karin said in a warning tone.

'Fine, take away all my fun.'

'Hey I've got an idea why don't we start walking instead of getting wet.' Hitsugaya's smirk turned into a smile.

'Yeah, good idea.' The pair of them started walking in the rain. After a few minutes Hitsugaya's phone rang. It was Hinamori; she was worried because she didn't know where he was. 'Hinamori, calm down I'm walking home with Karin because we missed the bus'

'Ooooh, who's Karin?'

'Very funny, I'll be back home soon, see ya.' He put the phone in his pocket.

After a while Karin spoke. 'Do you know your way home from here?' Hitsugaya looked confused. 'Yeah, but why.'

'Well If I'm gonna go to that fight I gotta go straight there. And I don't want to be late for my own fight.'

'Oh…Are you really sure you wanna do this?'

'Yes, I'm sure. Don't be so worried.'

'I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'You hardly know me.'

'I don't care, I'm not letting you get hurt like this.'

'Oh my god if you're that concerned why don't you just come with me.'

'Fine I will.'

'Fine.' Hitsugaya and Karin continued walking but in a different direction. When they got there Sora was already. 'Wow you actually decided to show, I'm impressed.' Sora frowned.

'Let's just get this over with.' She answered, throwing a punch.

* * *

**Ooooh!! It just got interesting!! Well that's what I hope you are saying**. **And now here's my usual please review and I'll update soon** **as I hope the suspense is killing you. Did Karin dodge the punch? What happens in the fight? Who wins? Will Karin and Hitsugaya getting together soon? So many questions!!**


	4. Hinamori's Accident

**Wow this is officially my biggest chapter so far...Hi and welcome to the fourth chapter where things are getting more interesting. Read below to find out more...**

**Disclaimer: Would it hurt to say I did for once?**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 4: Hinamori's Accident

Karin dodged the punch and kick Sora behind the knees while she swung round. Hitsugaya back away a bit. Sora charged at Karin. Karin rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way so that Sora would crash into the wall. Karin put on a sarcastic face. 'Wow, you've got skill.'

'Shut up Bitch!!' Sora answered angrily. She charged again but this time Karin caught her and out her in a headlock. She sighed. 'Are you gonna give up now while I give you the chance and you won't get hurt anymore or are we gonna have to do this?'

'Do this.'

'Your mistake.' Karin replied in a sing song voice. She was really annoying Sora. Karin punched her in the face twice, than spun around. She kicked Sora in the stomach sending her flying. Hitsugaya was impressed at her skill and strength. Karin walked over to Sora and smiled sympathetically. She held out our hand. 'Don't make me have to continue.' Sora looked down at Karin's hand. After a few moments she took it. Karin's smile grew. Karin pulled her up. Suddenly Sora punched her in the face and fan out of the alleyway. 'Owww. God damn that girl.' Hitsugaya ran up to Karin and helped her up.

'Are you alright!?' Karin nodded.

'Yeah, yeah, there's nothing I can't take.'

'You were amazing by the way.' Karin smiled.

'Thanks. I think it's time to go home.'

'You think?' Karin's face dropped.

'Very funny.' The pair of them picked up their bags and started walking. By the time they got to the crossroad where they were supposed to go their separate ways they had become so deep in conversation that they didn't notice. They just kept on going in a straight line. After 10 minutes Hitsugaya realised this. 'Uh Karin, Where are we?' Karin looked around.

'Not in the right place. Come on, let's just go back the way we came.' They continued their conversation as they headed back towards the crossroad. When they reached it the pair of them seemed uncomfortable. They were having too much of a good time just talking and didn't want to leave each other. Karin spoke. 'Sooo…'

'Yeah…' Both looked into each other's eyes. It was the first time Karin really noticed it but Hitsugaya's eyes were a bright, emerald green. She loved the colour. Suddenly Karin's face lit up and she reached for her bag, surprising Hitsugaya. 'I know! Why don't we give each other our phone number's so we stay in contact!' Hitsugaya smiled as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. After they exchanged their numbers they both went home.

As Karin entered the house she was bombarded by her father and Yuzu. 'Karin, where have you been!?'

'Yeah we've been really busy! There's been a major car accident a couple of roads away!' Karin's face dropped.

'What!?'

'Yeah, exactly. Go get changed into your uniform. And quickly.' Karin nodded.

Hitsugaya was about to open the door when he realised how quiet it was. Usually Hinamori had music or the T.V blearing. So why was it silent? Hitsugaya opened the door and gasped. Hinamori was unconscious at the foot of the stairs. Hitsugaya dropped his bag and ran to her side. She had big bruises on her right arm and forehead. Hitsugaya lifted her up and propped her up on his side. The best thing to do was to take her to the clinic…

Karin, Yuzu and their father were rushing around, tending about 15 or so different bodies. Just then Hitsugaya came through the door. Both Karin and Yuzu rushed to them. 'What happened!?' They both asked, in unison. 'When I opened the door I find her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. As Yuzu took Hinamori over to a chair (As all the beds were full) Karin spoke. 'So, no prizes for guessing what happened.'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Only then did Hitsugaya realise what Karin was wearing. She had on the full nurse's uniform, but the skirt was a little short and tight as if Karin had grown out of it recently. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. Hitsugaya smirked.

'What!? Oh, please don't tell me this is about my uniform.' She said while walking over to a cabinet to get an ice pack. 'Sorry! I just can't believe what I'm seeing! And you may want to get a new skirt by the way.' Karin lightly slapped him.

'Shut it before I do it for you.' She smirked this time, while applying the ice pack to Hinamori's head. 'Hey, have you contacted a caretaker yet?'

'Good point, no I haven't.' Hitsugaya replied taking out his phone. Karin watched him while he talked to Matsumoto. 'So?' Hitsugaya put his phone back in pocket. 'She said she'll be over as soon as she can.

Half an hour had passed and Karin and Yuzu were almost finished with the patients. Hitsugaya was sitting down in a spare seat next to Hinamori, holding her hand. Karin came over. 'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'Toushiro, I need to talk to you.' Hitsugaya got up.

'What is it?'

'Well from the looks of her bruises and how long she's been unconscious she's took quite an impact and probably won't wake for a day or two.'

'What!?' Karin looked at the floor.

'We estimate that she'll probably be awake by this time tomorrow.' Hitsugaya nodded. Karin looked at his sad face. 'I'm sorry that this-'

'You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault.' He looked into her eyes. Suddenly the doors burst open. It was Hinamori. She rushed over to Hitsugaya. 'Toushiro, where is she, is she ok.'

'Calm down, she should be ok, this is Karin, she's the nurse that's been tending to her.' Karin nodded and shook Matsumoto's hand.

'OK here's the deal, Hinamori took an incredible impact which has resulted in bruising around her arm and forehead. We estimate that she will wake up by this time tomorrow.' Matsumoto nodded, looking incredibly worried. 'Will someone be here during that time?'

'My father will, but you're welcome to stay overnight with her if you wish.'

'I would if I could but I have an important meeting tomorrow at 6 am.' She sighed. Hitsugaya interrupted.

'I don't mind staying over for the night.'

'Toushiro, that wouldn't be fair on you.'

'No it's alright, me and Karin are good friends and we are in the same class and it would make you feel better.'

'Well…if you're sure. Is he allowed Karin?' Karin looked up.

'As long as we have parental permission. We'll be happy to have him.' All three of them smiled. 'Well in that case…Hitsugaya I'll be back in 10 minutes I'm going to get you your night things and clothes for tomorrow.'

'Oh, ok. Thanks.' Karin walked over to her father.

'Dad we need a parental permission slip for Hitsugaya to stay over tonight.'

'And Hitsugaya would be?'

'He's my friend from school, his sister fell down the stairs.'

'He's a he!?'

'Oh relax dad, he's just a friend. I only just met him today, why would I think about anything like that?'

'Which one is he?' Karin pointed him out. 'Definitely not.' Karin let her jaw drop. 'Dad he's here because his sister won't wake up for another day!' He thought for a few moments.

'Fine' He handed her a slip. Karin smiled.

'Thank you.' Karin headed over to Hitsugaya. 'Ok everything's set for tonight.' Hitsugaya smiled and nodded. 'KARIN WE NEED HELP OVER HERE NOW!!' Karin turned and ran towards Yuzu and her father. A man seemed to be having a stroke. Karin's father was attaching some wires to the man while Karin and Yuzu held him down. As Hitsugaya watched he thought. He was spending the night with a girl he regarded as his best friend who he just met this morning. Yeah, not weird at all.

* * *

**Thanks for all my reviews I love to get them!! And a very big thankyou to my 100 (probably over that number by now) visitors!! That made me very happy!! I'll update soon. The next chapter will probably be filled with a cute sleepover with HitsuKarin sweetness and downright fluff. Hope you're looking forward to it.  
**


	5. The Party Invite

**5th chapter everybody!! The one where things start to get fluffy!! And an interesting end...**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 5: The Part Invite

Hitsugaya and Karin had both changed into their night clothes. Hitsugaya wearing a plain white t-shirt with shorts and Karin, a cropped black top with matching 3 quarter length trousers. Everyone else had gone to bed except for them…

Karin entered the room two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Hitsugaya. 'Thanks.' Karin smiled. 'Hey Karin, I've got a question.'

'Shoot.'

'Who's that woman on the poster?' Hitsugaya pointed to it. Karin turned her head to look at the poster. 'Oh, that's my mother. She died when I was 5 and my dad had that poster made.'

'Karin, I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright, it happened 10 years ago. I guess I've moved on.' Hitsugaya nodded while she continued. 'What about you?'

'Huh?'

'You and Hinamori have no resemblance to Matsumoto.'

'Oh, right. Both our parents died in a plane crash when I was 3. So we didn't get to know them well.'

'Oh…'

'I'm happy though, so I guess it turned out fine. These things happen.'

'Yeah…' A tear trickled down Karin's cheek. Hitsugaya's voice softened. 'Hey, hey what's the matter?' He climbed over to her and hugged her. 'It's just, I, well I miss her.' More tears were pouring by now. Hitsugaya hugged her more tightly, feeling sorry for her. He was upset about his parents and he didn't even know them. Karin shifted and hugged him back, sinking into his chest. Hitsugaya kissed her head. Karin felt safe in his arms. Hitsugaya was confused he had never been so close to a girl before and he met her earlier today.

The sun shone through the windows, waking Hitsugaya up. After a few moments he realised that something heavy was lying on top of him. It was Karin…

Hitsugaya ran through yesterday's events, trying to figure out what happened. He came to the conclusion that when Karin was crying in his arms they both fell asleep. He just hoped nobody had seen them. Carefully Hitsugaya shifted so that he got out from under Karin without waking her up. Karin stirred. Hitsugaya got dressed, keeping as quiet as he could. But after ten minutes Karin woke up anyway. She moaned as she stretched. 'Morning.' Karin turned to find a dressed Hitsugaya.

'Wha, what time is it?' Hitsugaya looked at his watch.

'It's 20 minutes to 7.' Karin moaned again. 'I take it your not a morning person.' Hitsugaya smirked. So did Karin.

'Oh, what would give you that idea?' Karin got off the bed. 'I'll be back in 10, I'm getting dressed. God I'm glad I had a shower yesterday, I just can't be bothered this morning.' Hitsugaya smiled. Karin made her way down stairs, taking out her hair bobble as she did.

Hitsugaya was already for school by the time Karin came down. She was wearing her black jeans again but with a black t-shirt with a red skull printed on it. Her hair was done up in a French plait and she had bright red lip gloss on. 'I didn't think of you as the type to wear make up.'

'Yeah, well that's me, always keeping you guessing.' She smiled. At that point Yuzu came downstairs. 'Hey!' Karin replied.

'Hey Yuzu.'

'Are you two ready yet?'

'Yeah.' They said in unison.

'Oh, and by the way you two looked very cute last night.' Hitsugaya blushed while Karin looked confused.

'What?'

'You fell asleep on Hitsugaya last night.' Hitsugaya turned redder and Karin turned even redder than that. 'Well I need to get a few books, back in a sec.' After saying that, Yuzu left. There was an awkward silence between Hitsugaya and Karin that seemed to last forever. Hitsugaya was the first to speak. 'Look let's just put this behind us.' Karin nodded almost straight away. Yuzu came into the room. 'You ready?'

'Yeah Yuzu, we're ready. We've already said we are.'

'Alright, alright.' The three of them walked down to the bus stop. 3 minutes down the road Yuzu suddenly had an outburst. 'Oh! I just remembered!'

'What is it?'

'Yumi invited us to her party!'

'Oh joy. Please don't tell me it's one of those disco parties with alcohol.' Hitsugaya was getting more disturbed with the progress of the conversation. 'Please Karin, just come! Dad won't let me go if you don't! Besides Yumi said we can bring friends so Hitsugaya can come too!' Hitsugaya interrupted at this point.

'I don't think I wanna go anywhere near this party.' Karin nodded.

'Tell me about it.'

'The hole of Year 10 is coming! Please!!'

'FINE!! I'll go if it shuts you up!!' Yuzu put on a sweet smile.

'Thank you.'

'Wow.'

'What?' Hitsugaya and Yuzu asked in unison.

'I'm already regretting saying I'll go.' Hitsugaya laughed. After a while Hitsugaya spoke. 'So when is this party anyway?'

'Friday night.' Soon after that answer the bus came. It was as crowded as usual. Yuzu had already ran off to the back of the bus. 'Sooo…Upstairs?' Hitsugaya nodded.

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter is either leading up to the party, the actual party, or both... Oooh so exciting!!**


	6. Dancing and Pizza

**IT'S A NEW RECORD!! THE NEW LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!! Sorry I've gone a bit hyper, I love this chapter. It's the party!! Chapter 6 everyone:**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 6: Dancing and Pizza 

The day went by normally and before they knew it Hitsugaya and Karin were on the bus again waiting for their stop. When they entered the Kurosaki Clinic they found an awake Hinamori being tended by Karin's father. 'Wow, she recovered quicker than we thought she would!' Hitsugaya face broke into a smile. He ran over to Hinamori and hugged her. Karin walked over while he did so. 'So Hinamori, how do you feel?'

'Kinda like I was hit in the head with a plane.'

'That good huh?' Both girls smiled. Karin rolled up Hinamori's sleeve. 'Well from the look of it those bruises are starting to heal.'

'Are you a nurse?'

'Yeah, kinda hard to believe when you first see me huh?' Hinamori nodded. 'So how long have I been knocked out?'

'Just the one night, which is surprising considering the look of your bruises. Our guess is that you fell down the stairs and took a powerful impact.' Hinamori nodded.

'So who are you? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I'm Karin Kurosaki.'

'Oh, so you're Karin!' Hitsugaya stepped forward and spoke in a warning tone. 'Shut it.' Karin looked between the pair of them.

'Well anyway, as long as you don't have any serious pains, you can go home.' Hinamori looked up.

'Well I feel alright, except for the headache.' Karin nodded.

'So do you wanna go home or have something to eat, I mean you've been unconscious for about 12 hours.'

'I could definitely go for some food.' Karin smiled.

'Ok so what do you want? And I warn you, we are no fancy restaurant. My cooking stops at eggs usually.' Hinamori laughed.

'That's fine. Could I have a sandwich?'

'Yeah. And the contents would be or don't you care?'

'I don't care.'

After a couple of minutes Karin came back with a chicken sandwich. During that time Hitsugaya and Hinamori had been catching up with the day's events. 'Oh yeah, and there's a party someone's holding that practically the whole of Year 10 is invited to, but we can bring friends.'

'Cool, can I go?'

'Well Karin's going, so's Yuzu and from the looks of it I'm going so probably.' Hinamori smiled.

Half an hour later Karin and Hitsugaya found themselves taking Hinamori back home. 'You know, you guys seem really close after just 2 days.'

'Oh, we got close alright.' Hitsugaya shook his head when Hinamori wasn't looking. Karin smirked. 'Hmm, blackmail suddenly comes to mind.' Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

'You wouldn't.' Karin smirked again. Hinamori was looking more and more confused by the minute. 'Huh? I'm not following any of this!'

'Don't worry Hinamori it's nothing.' Hitsugaya continued but in a warning tone. 'Is it Karin?' Karin smirked for a third time.

As soon as they got into the house Hitsugaya forced Karin into a room and closed the door. 'What are you doing!?'

'Look it you tell Hinamori about the whole falling asleep on each other thing she'll be taking the mick out of me for years!!'

'Yeah…'

'Look just don't tell her ok?'

'Fine, go and suck the fun out of everything.' Hitsugaya put on a sarcastic face. 'Very funny.' Hitsugaya and Karin came out of the room. 'What was all that about?'

'Oh, nothing, nothing. Well I'm gonna go now see ya tomorrow.'

'Kay.'

A couple of hours later Hinamori was on the computer and Hitsugaya was reading a book. It was then when Matsumoto came through the door. Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked up. 'Hinamori! You're awake!'

'Yeah!'

'How do you feel?'

'Good.'

'That's great!' Hinamori smiled.

'So how was your day Hitsugaya?'

'Normal.' Hitsugaya turned back to his book.

Hitsugaya was getting ready for bed when he got a text message. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. It was from Karin. Hitsugaya smiled as he read it. He replied, saying that Hinamori was fine and she had got over her headache. Karin answered with a smiley face. Hitsugaya smiled again. He lied down on his bed, he fell asleep, smiling.

For Karin and Hitsugaya, the end of the week was coming way to close for their liking. Neither of them wanted to go to the party, and yet they found themselves going. Matsumoto said that she would take all four of them to the party. Hitsugaya was just happy that Karin was coming too. He didn't like socializing much. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Yuzu and Karin were all in Matsumoto's car. Hitsugaya was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Hinamori was wearing a miniskirt and a t-shirt, Yuzu was wearing the same thing, except for different t-shirts. Karin was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket and trousers. She looked like she was ready to ride a motorbike. When they arrived Yumi came up and hugged both Karin and Yuzu, much to Karin's disgust. 'Hi! And welcome to the party!! And these two would be?' Yuzu spoke up.

'Oh, this is Hinamori and Hitsugaya!' They had to shout so they could be heard over the music. They all went inside. The music was even louder there, if that was possible. Yuzu and Hinamori practically bounced off. Karin sighed. 'And off they go. So what do you wanna do?'

'I dunno what kinda stuff do you usually do at these parties?'

'Dance, drink, eat, drink and uh, did I mention drink?'

'I hope you don't mean alcohol?'

'Of course I mean alcohol, some people here are 16, they gonna sneak it in. Are you new to the 21st century?'

'Very funny. Well whatever we do I'm not drinking.'

'Same, once I did try it, but I kept on throwing it back up. Then again I did drink one of the most of alcoholic drinks on the planet.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'You truly are crazy.'

'Of course I am, Life's no fun if you're not.' Hitsugaya laughed again. 'I'm getting hungry. Food?'

'Sounds good.' As they were walking over to the food, they saw a couple snogging in a corner. Karin laughed at the look of disgust on his face. 'Yeah, I totally agree with you.' Hitsugaya smiled. The two of them started helping themselves to the food.

It was half an hour later and the only thing Hitsugaya and Karin had done was talk the whole time. 'God I'm getting bored.' Hitsugaya smiled. Just then a tall teenage boy walked up to the pair of them and held his hand out to Karin. 'May I dance with you, that is if your boyfriend doesn't mind.' He looked at Hitsugaya. 'Oh, no we not going out.'

'Great!' He dragged Karin off to the dancefloor before she could argue. Hitsugaya laughed at the look of confusion on Karin's face while the guy twirled her around. He smiled as he watched her. After the song ended the guy kissed Karin's hand. She blushed a very deep crimson. 'Thank you for letting me dance with you.' Karin blushed harder while Hitsugaya's face seemed to be dropping. The guy let go of her hand and walked off. Hitsugaya walked towards Karin. She seemed to be in a state of shock. 'What kind of guy drags me off so he can dance with me, kisses my hand and then walks off?'

'His kind.'

'Yeah…' She came out of her shock. 'Anyway…' She grabbed Hitsugaya and dragged him off closer to the main dancefloor.

'Wha, what are you doing?'

'I'm determined to get you to dance!' She had to shout so that she could be heard.

'Why!?'

'Because, you seem very anti-social and you're on the dancefloor!'

'You dragged me here!!' Karin smiled evilly. 'Fine one song, and one song only.' Karin's evil smile turned into a big grin. They started dancing, and Hitsugaya could only smile. He had to admit, he was having fun. But he tried to hide it from Karin. But it showed when instead of dancing for one song they danced for 6. Karin seemed very pleased with herself. After the 6th song finished, Hitsugaya dragged Karin off the dancefloor. 'Well I don't know about you, but I'm over heating.' Karin nodded.

'Yeah, let's go outside for a bit.' Karin grabbed her jacket, (Which she had taken off after the second song) and they made their way outside.

The pair of them leaned against the brick wall. It was now completely dark outside and the only source of light were the lampposts. 'God what's the time?' Hitsugaya looked at his watch.

'Almost 10 past 9.'

'Whoa, when did that happen?'

'When we got carried away and danced for way too long.' Karin smiled. 'That would explain it. And you said one song only.'

'Yeah whatever.'

'Admit it you had fun tonight!'

'Fine I did.' Karin smiled further.

'Ha ha!! I knew it!' Hitsugaya smiled, but his facial expression was taken over by a yawn. 'You tired by any chance?'

'Na, what would make you think that?' Karin laughed. Hitsugaya realised that this was the happiest he had ever saw her. 'You know, considering you didn't want to go in the first place, you seem to be having a good time.'

'Yeah, well things change I guess.' She smiled. 'Considering the time, do you think we should go home.'

'Well I'm still hungry, I have money and it's a Friday night.'

'I see where you're going with this. I have money too.' She got out her phone. 'Although it seems unfair to go without telling my sister, just give me a minute.'

'Oh yeah.' Hitsugaya got his phone out too.

'So what do you wanna eat?'

'I was thinking pizza.'

'Yeah, I could go for some pizza.' They both smiled and started walking.

* * *

**Hmm, could they be getting together soon? Keep reading to find out!! Chater 7 will probably be another cute, fluffy night. You'll have to read on to find out...  
**


	7. Talking Till Two

**7th chapter!! All 1, 277 words!! (That includes the bold words by the way) It includes fluffy fluff I warn you! Anyway here you go:**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 7: Talking Till Two

Hitsugaya and Karin were sitting in a little diner laughing their heads off. 'So I'm just standing there saying what over and over again, and their all laughing at me!' Hitsugaya laughed harder.

'I can't believe you didn't know what it stood for!!'

'I know, know I feel so dumb…' After a while the laughing stopped. And they looked into each other's eyes. But after a few moments Karin shied away and looked down at the table. 'So what do you wanna talk about?' Karin looked up again.

'I dunno. I'm getting tired.' Hitsugaya looked at his watch.

'Well it is 20 past 10.'

'Already!?'

'Yeah…Considering the time do you wanna go home?'

'Wouldn't mind, but if you wanna stay a bit longer I will.'

'Nah, that's not fair on you.' Hitsugaya looked around the diner. 'Ah, Waitress!' The waitress turned around and walked over to them smiling. 'Yes?'

'Can we have our bill?'

'Sure!' She came back after a few minutes and gave it to them.

'Okay, I'll pay.' Karin looked at him.

'What about half and half?'

'That makes sense…Ok half and half it is!' Karin looked at the bill and then took out her purse, while Hitsugaya took out his wallet. They both paid and started walking home. Karin shivered, her jacket was reasonably thin. 'Damn it's cold tonight.' Hitsugaya put his arm around her and pulled her into him. 'Better?'

'Oh, definitely.' Hitsugaya smiled and Karin put her head on his shoulder. 'You know looking through the events of today and looking at our position anybody would think we're dating.'

'Yeah, well to be honest I don't care.' Karin laughed and hugged him.

'Yeah, neither do I'

'Then why did you bring it up?'

'Didn't know if you cared, and if you did you probably would've wanted to change our position.' Hitsugaya at their position.

'Good point.' After that they walked home in silence and Karin was almost falling asleep on Hitsugaya. He shook her lightly. 'Hey, don't fall asleep on me again.'

'Huh? Oh, right, sorry.' Hitsugaya smiled.

'It's alright.' After a few minutes Karin almost fell asleep again.

'Alright I've got an idea, why don't you sleep over at mine tonight?'

'Why?'

'Because it's quicker to my house, I don't trust you going home alone when you're half asleep, and last but not least it could be a way of me paying you back for fighting with your father to let me stay the night at your house when Hinamori got hurt.'

'You knew about that?'

'Yeah, I kinda overheard you.'

'Oh…Well in that case, if it's ok with Matsumoto…'

'She is the most laid back person I know, trust me she won't care.' Karin smiled. 'Well alright. You sure she'll be ok with it?'

'I'm sure.'

'Ok.' Karin took out her phone and called her father. After a few minutes of begging and an argument she was staying over at Hitsugaya's. 'Typical.'

'What is?'

'That argument woke me up, I'm perfectly fine now.' Hitsugaya laughed.

Hinamori was already home when Hitsugaya and Karin entered Hitsugaya's home. Hitsugaya left Karin talking to Hinamori about the party while he went to talk to Matsumoto. She didn't mind but she said that Karin was Hitsugaya's responsibility. He took her upstairs into his room. 'Wow this is your room!?' Hitsugaya's room was fairly large; he had posters of bands and sports teams all over his room. He had a few photos. Two of him and Hinamori, one with Hinamori and Matsumoto and another one of two people who Karin didn't recognize. 'Are these your parents?' Hitsugaya looked up from getting out a sleeping bag.

'Huh? Oh yeah, that's them. After they came back from their honeymoon.' Karin continued looking at the photo.

'Your mother was beautiful.' Hitsugaya looked up again.

'Thanks. Ok so here is your grand bed in which you'll be staying in over night. Karin laughed.

They stayed up till 2 o'clock talking. Even though he had only known her 5 days this had been the closest he'd ever been to someone. He loved everything about her. Her attitude, her personality, her smile, everything. It was 3 o'clock and neither of them had fallen asleep. They kept on thinking about each other. But neither of them realised it. Finally after an hour Karin fell asleep. After Hitsugaya heard her heavy breathing he turned on his lamp. She looked so peaceful, beautiful in fact. He just wanted her close to him again. No wait that was wrong. Just wrong. He hadn't known her a whole week! How could he think that!? Something was wrong with him.

The next morning Karin didn't wake up till 9. Hitsugaya didn't blame her, she seemed very tired at 10 last night but stayed up till 4 in the morning. When Karin did wake up Matsumoto was at work, while Hinamori apparently attended a club on Saturdays, so she was gone too. Which meant Karin and Hitsugaya were alone. Karin came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. 'Hey!' Hitsugaya turned around to find a smiling Karin with some very messy hair. 'Hey! You want some breakfast?'

'You cook?'

'Why is that so surprising?'

'You're male.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'Alright what do you want?'

'Don't care, I'll eat anything.'

'Ok.' Hitsugaya started going around the kitchen cooking breakfast for two while Karin went upstairs to sort out her hair. When she came back down it was in a loose ponytail and breakfast was ready. The pair of them talked while they ate. After breakfast was finished Karin decided to help with the washing up. 'No honestly I want to help you.'

'Yeah, but you're my guest.'

'Yeah, but you really don't want to argue with me.' Hitsugaya nodded.

'Fair enough.' After the washing up was finished Hitsugaya took Karin back upstairs. 'So what do you wanna do?' Karin shrugged her shoulders. 'Possibly get changed out from a top and shorts (which she borrowed from Hitsugaya) in which I've slept in.'

'Nah, what you wanna do that for?' Karin smiled. 'If you want you can borrow a top but I highly doubt that my jeans will fit you.' Karin nodded. 'Yeah, I highly doubt that too. Karin grabbed her leather trousers and asked if she could borrow a t-shirt. Hitsugaya threw her one. 'Thanks, but where do I change?'

'Oh, right you can change in the bathroom, or my closet. Your choice.' Karin laughed. 'I'll take the bathroom.' She walked out of the room. A couple minutes later she walked back into the room. Hitsugaya had changed in her absence and was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. 'So I'll repeat the question, what do you wanna do?'

'I dunno…'

'We could watch a movie?'

'Yeah, a movie sounds good.'

* * *

**Hmm...Can you guess what happens next? Go on I dare you to guess, and then you can see if your right in the next chapter!! Evilly laughs while thinking plot to make more people want to read the next chapter more is working Ok ignore all those words in the asterixes. And yes this story is slowly turning into a fluff invasion. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
**


	8. Unexpected

**Ok guys this is and will probably be always the shortest chapter in this story which you will ever read and I apolagize but the chapter had to stop there...What a cliff hanger...**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 8: Unexpected

Hitsugaya and Karin were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn in the middle, both laughing. They had chosen an action comedy, which proved to be quite funny. Hitsugaya smiled after they stopped laughing, he was happy he was here with Karin, no one had ever made him smile as much before, he'd never felt so close to anyone before. 'You know what I think is amazing? How the pair of us are so close and it hasn't been a week yet.' Karin smiled.

'Tell me about it, I mean I'm wearing your t-shirt.' Hitsugaya laughed.

'That's not quite what I meant.'

'Oh I know, I just felt like doing that, but I know what you mean, when you hugged me on Monday and I fell asleep on you, it was the closest I've ever been to a guy that isn't a relative.'

'You're kidding.'

'No, why?'

'I can't believe that a girl as beautiful as you had never been that close to a guy.'

'What!?' Karin was surprised at she was hearing.

'Well you know, any guy would be lucky to have you, you're beautiful, smart, fun-' Karin kissed had climbed over and kissed him on the lips.

'Wha-'

'You compliment me like that and expect not to be kissed?' Hitsugaya still looked confused. 'But, wha-'

'Oh, shut up.' She climbed over again and kissed him much longer this time. Hitsugaya was overwhelmed at first but he kissed back.' Karin pulled away from him and smiled. Hitsugaya shifted so Karin could kiss him more comfortably. What started off as a quick kiss on the lips turned into a full make out session and the movie was left playing, forgotten. By last Tuesday, just a day after he met Karin, he knew that they would be close. But this was unexpected. So was the next thing that happened. Hinamori and Matsumoto walked through the door…

* * *

**Du du DUH!! Could this mean trouble, more drama, who knows? I do ha ha ha! I thank ShikallllTema for letting me use her ideas, they were very useful. And I really hope the population doesn't go down overnight because people are dying of too much suspense...  
**


	9. I Love You

**Chapter 9!! When it all happens!! Read it god damn it READ IT!! The bold words at the bottom could be important to you by the way. Yes I'm asking you to read them.  
**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 9: I Love You

All four pairs of eyes widened. An awkward silence filled the room while they all blushed. Hitsugaya and Karin blushed the hardest. Karin quickly got up off Hitsugaya and sat as far as possible from him. She seemed to be the most embarrassed, but it was Hitsugaya. He was caught by his caretaker and his sister. Tonight was going to be interesting. 'Ur, I think I better go.' Karin walked out the room, but ran all the way home from there. She had never been embarrassed on this scale. This was worse than being beaten up. She felt like all the eyes on the world were on her. When she got home she ran upstairs and shut herself in her room, refusing to come out. Not even for dinner.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were looking around awkwardly trying to avoid each other's eyes, while Matsumoto stood there in shook staring at Hitsugaya. Hinamori finally spoke, 'Well, I'm got homework to do see ya.' She ran upstairs as Hitsugaya gave her a how dare you leave me alone with Matsumoto look. 'So Toushiro…' Hitsugaya looked down, unable to look her in the face. 'Toushiro, you're not in trouble.' Hitsugaya looked up. 'I'm not!?' Matsumoto nodded while he continued. 'But, but why?'

'Because, the same thing happened to me when I was your age.' Hitsugaya had put on a look of disbelief while Matsumoto sat down.

'Besides, it could have been a lot worse you could've-'

'Oh don't even go there!' Hitsugaya shouted, disgusted. Matsumoto laughed and shook her head. 'What does it matter any way!? She got so embarrassed that I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again!' Hitsugaya stood up and ran a hand through his hair while Matsumoto sighed. He really had no clue. 'Toushiro listen to me, if she really cared about you she'll talk to again, it may take a few days, but she will.'

'Yeah right!'

'She will! She has to.' Hitsugaya looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Matsumoto shook her head.

'Well I don't know if you realised but she ran out of here with your t-shirt on, without her jacket, and without her bag, which I'm guessing she's gonna need at some point.' Hitsugaya just stood there. He had never thought of that. 'What are you waiting for!?'

'What!?'

'Go and talk to her!'

'What, now?'

'Yes now, god boys never have any clue these days.' Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow.

'Oh don't look at me like that, you should talk to her and you know it!' Hitsugaya sighed, he knew she was right.

He was running to her house hoping that she would talk to him. When he got there Yuzu answered the door. 'Hitsugaya!' She said out of surprise. 'Hi Yuzu, can I talk to Karin?' Yuzu opened the door wider while speaking 'You can try but she isn't speaking to anyone right now.' Hitsugaya nodded. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door. 'GO AWAY!!' Hitsugaya sighed.

'Karin, it's me, could you just open the door?'

'NO!! GO AWAY!!' He sighed again. Why did teenage girls have to be so temperamental?

'I'm not gonna go away until you listen to me.' Karin didn't reply. There was just silence. 'Listen I've never felt like this about anyone!' Karin scoffed. 'You are so important to me, you can't just stop talking!'

'I can and I will!!' Hitsugaya was being reduced to tears.

'You mean to much to me, please just talk to me!'

'NO!!' A tear went down his cheek. He spoke again, almost whispering like he was talking to himself.

'But, I love you.' Karin opened the door.

'What?' She answered in the same voice Hitsugaya had just used. He held her hands and looked in her eyes, which were watering. 'Karin, I love you.' She kissed him, and he happily obliged. This kiss had to be the best kiss in the history of the planet. There was so much passion, so much love. The pair of them refused to separate. This felt so right. Hitsugaya had never been so happy in his life. Neither had Karin. At this point both of them were crying out of joy. They stopped kissing and Hitsugaya hugged Karin tightly. He whispered in her ear. 'I'm glad you're mine.' Karin smiled and whispered back.

'I'm always going to be yours.' Hitsugaya grinned.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews but now I'm stuck...Should I end the story there or not?? I really need help guys! What do you think?? I'm also open for suggestions for other stories by the way, as I'm sure this story will end if not now, soon. If it does end here I'm sorry but this has been my longest story so far, the most reviews I've ever had and visitors have been going through the roof compared to my other stories!! As I'm typing this my visitor number for this story is 254!! So I thank you all for that.** **So please review telling me what you think and again, I thank you. :) :) :)**


	10. Hormonal 15 Year Old Teenagers

**Ok so I've decided to write more. Why? Because fluff is always nice and I've enjoyed writing this fanfic too much. I've enjoyed it much, much more than my other fanfics. Oh well. Anyway I'm open to any ideas or suggestion to what's gonna happen to this magical couple. I would like to thank ShikallllTema again, (Is it the third time now?) becuase she has been reviewing every single chapter and is the only person to ever do so for any one of my stories. If you want I'll write you a fanfic, I tend to run out of ideas and I feel I should give you something. Back to my thank you's.** **my number of visitors has gone up by 254 to 275 in a couple hours. Thank you for making that possible. Oh yes and I know the title could be slightly offputting but I don't care. Hmm, was that rude?  
**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 10: Hormonal 15 Year Old Teenagers

Hitsugaya never went back home that night. He and Karin literally stayed up the whole night talking, hugging, kissing, generally doing boyfriend girlfriend stuff. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Karin was sitting on Hitsugaya's lap, they were talking. 'Hey I've got question.' Karin turned her head a bit. 'Go on.'

'Is there gonna be a shouting match when your dad finds out or is there gonna be five?' Karin smiled.

'Very funny. I don't know what my dad's gonna do, but to be honest I don't care. I can take anything anyone throws at me and I will win.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'I admire your determination, but he's your father.'

'So?'

'Well, he can ground you, or just stop you from seeing me I-'

'No one can stop me when I'm doing something I really wanna do. Trust me. When I was 10 my dad didn't let me go to a concert but a snuck out and went anyway. But it did sting pretty badly afterwards.' Hitsugaya smiled sympathetically. 'Well I'm not surprised. Were your always like this?'

'No, not until I got some backbone anyway.' Hitsugaya nodded.

'I see, would that be the soccer guys and the whole alleyway ordeal?' Karin nodded. 'Unfortunately yes, I learnt it the hard way.' Hitsugaya kissed her head. 'You survived! Congratulations!' He spoke in a sarcastic tone. Karin laughed.

'Yeah…So what you wanna do?' Hitsugaya smirked.

'We could watch a movie?' Karin slapped him.

'Very funny.' But she couldn't help smiling. 'But seriously what do you wanna do?'

'I don't care, as long as I'm near you.'

'Aww that's sweet!' She turned round to kiss him. But Karin's father walked in. Karin gasped in shock. 'Dad!?' He just stood there looking at the scene. 'Karin can I talk to you?' Karin whispered in Hitsugaya ear as she got up. 'Oh, boy here we go…' She walked out of the doorway and closed the door. She turned to her father. 'What do you want!?'

'What do you think you are doing on him like that!? I thought you were just friends!!'

'Well we were until last night.'

'Oh please don't tell you-'

'Why does everyone keep thinking that!?'

'Because you're both hormonal 15 year olds!!'

'Hormonal?' Karin looked slightly amused.

'Don't play games with me missy, there's no way I'm letting you touch a guy like that when you haven't even known him a week!!' Hitsugaya could hear their voices rising in volume. 'It's got nothing to do with you what I do with a guy!!'

'You're my daughter!! I've got every right to know!!'

'No you don't it's my personal life, ever heard of a little thing called PRIVACY!!' Karin's father seemed taken a back, he obviously didn't know she could shout that loud. Yuzu had come out of the room to see what was going on but when she Karin wearing a boy's top she decided to retreat back into her bedroom. 'Dad I'm 15 I think I have a right to do what I like with a boy without you prying about every bloody detail!!' Karin's voice kept on rising in volume. Hitsugaya wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours complained soon. It was clear that Karin's father was losing as he hadn't replied. Karin calmed down. 'Look dad, I really like this guy, and I mean I really really like this guy.' He saw her eyes watering. Karin's father sighed. 'Fine I'm sorry. I, I didn't think this meant so much to you.'

'Yeah, well it does ok.' With that Karin's father walked off and Karin walked her bedroom door. 'Sorry about that.' Hitsugaya smiled.

'That's ok.'

'Sooo…' Karin sat down on her bed.

'Yeah…' Hitsugaya got up and walked over to her. 'You look like you need a hug.' Karin smiled. 'Come here.' Karin leaned in towards him. He hugged Karin. 'You look like you need something to cheer you up.'

'Well yeah…I hate it when I fight with family members.' Hitsugaya smiled sympathetically for a brief second before he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room while speaking. 'Come on, you need to do something.' Karin sighed.

'But what? What are we supposed to do?'

'I have no idea, that's the beauty of it.' Karin looked confused.

'What?'

'Well we've got the whole day to do anything and we can just do stuff as we pass it.' Karin sighed again.

'I'm not made out of money. Oh yeah I left my stuff at your house.' Hitsugaya nodded. 'Yeah you did, but we can stop off there grab your stuff while we just walk around looking for stuff to do.' Karin smiled. Hitsugaya seemed to be excited. 'Fine, BUT if I get to change my top first, it doesn't really suit me.' Hitsugaya laughed.

'That's fine by me.'

'Then why don't you get out of the room?' Hitsugaya smirked.

'Now why would I want to do that?' He spoke while getting closer to her. She pushed him down on the bed so he lay flat on the bed. 'Very funny, I know it must be terrible to have to stay away from me for a couple minutes, and I know we're close but we're not that close.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'I see you modest.' Karin smiled.

'Yeah yeah, now get out of my room.' Hitsugaya walked out the room. After a few minutes Karin came out too. Not only having changed her top, but her whole outfit. She was wearing a dark blue cropped top with a black heart on it, navy blue jeans and trainers which looked like they had better days. She had put her up again, in a ponytail. 'Was it necessary to completely change?' Karin looked at him.

'If I walked in leather trousers too much I would get too hot and I'm not walking in boots. Hitsugaya just stood there. 'Well anyway you ready to go?'

'Yeah just one minute.' She went into a room and came back with a denim jacket decorated with a rhinestone skull. 'Wha-'

'Yuzu borrowed it a couple days ago.'

'Oh.'

'Well anyway, come on.' Karin grabbed Hitsugaya and pulled him towards the door. 'Wait Karin, do you think maybe you should tell you're dad we're going out for at least the morning?' Karin stopped. 'Good point.' She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note saying what she was doing and stuck it up on the fridge. Karin looked at Hitsugaya. 'Trust me it's better this way.' Hitsugaya nodded still confused. 'Just leave it. You ready?' Hitsugaya's face turned from confusion to happiness. 'Yeah.' The pair of them walked out the door.

When Hitsugaya knocked on the door of his house Matsumoto answered the door. 'Ah, Toushiro! I see things worked out!' She was smiling seeing that her adopted child was not a hopeless case after all. 'Yeah, we just came to get Karin's stuff.' Matsumoto opened the door wider 'Feel free. Just one question though.' Hitsugaya and Karin looked round. 'Do you have any idea when you'll be back?' Hitsugaya at Karin looked at each other and smiled. 'I can honestly say I have no idea.' He turned to Matsumoto. 'And I don't care either.' He looked back at Karin, who was smiling. So was Matsumoto.

* * *

**And that's all there is of chapter 10 but don't worry there is more to come, as I just didn't want to end it there. It's my story I can do whatever I like! But like I said previously I'm open to suggestions.**


	11. Temptation

**Ladies and gentleman welcome to chapter 11. I warn you all this chapter will probably be the main reason it's rated a T. By the way thanks shrimpnoodlesoup for the suggestion, I may use it, I may not, you'll have to wait and see...**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 11: Temptation 

Hitsugaya and Karin were sat on a park both with an ice cream, talking. 'Is it me or is it getting crowded here?'

'It's definitely getting crowded, you wanna go?'

'Yeah.' They both got up and walked out of the park. 'So where next?'

'I have no idea.'

'Well there's a bowling alley near by. We could go there?' Hitsugaya nodded. 'Yeah, sounds like fun.' They walked towards the bowling alley. They spent 3 hours just mucking around and having fun bowling. But unfortunately they had to stop because the bowling alley had to close. As it was a Sunday, everything was closing early. 'Well we killed a couple of hours.' Karin looked at her watch. For once she had it on.

'We can't really do anything else, everything except supermarkets, fast food places, that kind of thing will be closed.'

'Yeah, supermarkets don't exactly scream fun.' Karin laughed. 'Come on let's go to my house, you left your leather jacket there and I don't think your dad can handle us very well, if you know what I mean.' Karin nodded.

'Ok.'

When they got Hitsugaya's house it was six and Matsumoto was in the kitchen, doing what seemed to be starting cooking dinner. She looked up as the door opened. 'Oh hey guys! You're just in time I'm about to start dinner! Do you wanna stay Karin?' Karin thought for a few moments. 'Hell why not.' Matsumoto smiled.

'Great! The more the merrier!' Karin smiled. Hitsugaya took Karin upstairs.

After 5 minutes of doing so the pair of them were playing video games. 'No, no, no, NO!!' Hitsugaya was losing.

'YES!! I win!!'

'Damn you.' Karin smiled and got closer to him. She whispered seductively in his ear. 'You know you love me really.' She sent shivers down Hitsugaya's spine. His body seemed to stiffen and his breathing got heavier. Karin appeared to be enjoying the results and smiled evilly. She now knew what made Hitsugaya practically stop. She was going to do this more often. She went to the other ear and whispered in the same way. 'Don't you Toushiro.' Hitsugaya's breathing got even heavier, from the looks of it he couldn't answer. Luckily Matsumoto came to Hitsugaya's rescue. She shouted from the kitchen. 'DINNER'S READY!!' It broke the tension and Hitsugaya sighed out of relief. He knew this wasn't gonna be the last time she'd do that.

Hitsugaya and Karin sat themselves down at the dining table while Matsumoto served out the food. After everyone got their dinner they ate. All of them were talking quite happily while they did so. However Karin and Hitsugaya kept looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Almost seeming suspicious of each other. After dinner Hitsugaya dragged Karin all the way to his room. When they got in through the doorway Hitsugaya closed the door. 'Wha-'

'Listen, don't ever whisper in my ear like that again.' Karin raised an eyebrow.

'That's what this is all about? And I thought it was serious.' Hitsugaya face dropped.

'Well it, it-'

'Tempts you?' Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable for a few moments.

'Well, yeah.'

'That was the general idea.' Hitsugaya looked at her sarcastically. 'Look it's just funny teasing you.' She put on puppy dog eyes.

'Don't do that either.' Karin laughed and got closer to him.

'You just can't resist me can you? You're trying but you can't quite do it.' She smirked while Hitsugaya got closer. Their lips were a couple of centimetres away from each other when he spoke. 'As much as I hate to admit it, it's true.'

'Good, because that means I'm not the only one. I'm having trouble right about now.' Their lips were slowly getting closer as they spoke. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms and pulled her in towards him. Karin could feel his breath on her face. Both of them were breathing heavily with anticipation. Karin closed the gap between them. After a while they broke apart, both needing air. Karin clung on to Hitsugaya while he held her tightly. He kept kissing Karin from her shoulder up to her neck. She couldn't help but lull her head to the side. She was breathing heavily again. Hitsugaya was pleased with the result. Karin moaned when he stopped. Hitsugaya kissed her again on the lips forcefully. His hands were sliding up from her back into her hair…

* * *

**Whoa! What's gonna happen next?? That is hopefully your reaction. There may be some of you who think that doing that kind of thing after a week is too soon. Well you know what I say? SCREW YOU!! No, I'm kidding, Ignore those two last sentences, I'm just happy you're reading my story. Well that's all from me for now. I'll update soon I promise. I'm getting excited, hopefully just like you. It's like fanfiction is my type of chocolate, always makes me feel better. Ok I'm just ranmbling on now. I have been told I do  
**


	12. Dressing Up

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's been a couple days late but my internet connection went down and screwed up my computer. Anyway here's chapter 12!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 12: Dressing Up

The pair of them stopped after 10 minutes. Both out of breath like they had just ran for hours. Once Karin regained her breath she spoke. 'You know I really should go home.' Hitsugaya moaned.

'I don't care.' Karin laughed.

'We've got school tomorrow.' Hitsugaya looked up.

'Oh yeah, forgot about that.' Karin shook her head.

'Sorry, but I really should go.' She dragged herself off the wall, picked her stuff up and blew Hitsugaya a kiss. 'Bye.' Hitsugaya sighed.

'Bye.' Karin walked downstairs and out of the house saying thank you to Matsumoto for letting her stay and left for her home.

The next day Hitsugaya and Hinamori were already at the bus stop when Karin and Yuzu got there. Karin sneaked up behind Hitsugaya and spoke in his ear. 'Hey.' Hitsugaya jumped and he turned around. 'Oh, hey.'

All four of them were having a conversion when the bus came. When they got on Yuzu and Hinamori went to their usual places at the back while Hitsugaya and Karin journeyed upstairs. They sat in the front waiting to get to school. 'You know Toushiro when people see us together the news is gonna spread like wildfire.' Hitsugaya thought or a few moments and looked down at her. 'Well you know what?'

'What?'

'I don't care.' He kissed her and Karin smiled.

When they got off the bus they could her someone talking about them. Karin sighed. 'And it begins.'

'Wow, when you said it would spread like wild fire, you really meant it would spread like wildfire!'

'Yeah, one thing that won't help, Yuzu can't stop gossiping.' Hitsugaya smiled. 'Well it would be your sister wouldn't it?' Karin laughed.

'But of course.'

The day went as normal, so did the next month. But it was October now. People had started talking about Christmas, there were tons of adverts on T.V and some insane people were putting up Christmas decorations. 'So what do you want for Christmas Karin?'

'You're asking me now? It's not even November.'

'I know but with my experience with women-'

'Naming Hinamori and Matsumoto.'

'Yeah, naming those creatures.' Karin laughed and Hitsugaya continued. 'Anyway, from what I've seen, women can never decide what they want.' Karin laughed again.

'Well don't worry about that with me. I just want some CDs and DVDs. I'll write them down later if you want.'

'Ok, thanks.'

'Oh, yeah and I'll always accept any type of chocolate.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'So what do you want?'

'Same as you just some CDs and DVDs.'

'Well this Christmas should be relatively easy this year.

'Oh, yeah?'

'Yup, Jewellery or make up for Yuzu, Some DVDs for Dad and possibly for you. And I found a top that would suit Ichigo perfectly.'

'Ichigo?'

'My brother, remember?'

'Oh yeah.'

October went as quickly as September did and it was now November. It had become a lot colder and Christmas seemed to be coming in fast. Both Hitsugaya and Karin had finished their Christmas shopping unlike a few other people. Hinamori, Yuzu and Karin's father were all rushing. On top of that Yuzu and her father were organising a Christmas party, so they were incredibly stressed. So was Karin because she was having difficulty with doing homework, helping with the party, (Against her will.) and helping out at the clinic. Around Christmas was always their busiest time of year. People getting drunk and arguing mainly, and it was driving Karin crazy. She collapsed on a chair in the clinic. Hitsugaya walked over to her. 'You need a break.'

'I know I do, but it's kind of impossible. Oh, and before I forget you, Hinamori and Matsumoto are invited to the party next week.' Hitsugaya nodded. 'Ok, is it just a normal party just celebrating Christmas?'

'Yeah, just normal party clothes. Oh wait, my dad has this idiotic tradition where 5 people get chosen to dress up as Father Christmas or stuff like that.' Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable. 'Don't worry, I took your name off the list.' Hitsugaya looked up at her.

'You know me too well.' Karin smiled.

'Although it can be quite funny sometimes, quite often other people dress up so the people chosen don't get so embarrassed and before you know it half of the guests are dressed up.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, one year everyone dressed up, that was hilarious.' Hitsugaya smiled. 'I wonder who'll be picked this year.' Karin shrugged her shoulders. 'Who knows, I just hope it isn't me.'

'Now you see that, would be funny.' Karin's face dropped and she pushed him off the seat. Hitsugaya moaned in pain while Karin smirked. 'You'll never see me in a costume like that.' Hitsugaya smirked.

'Oh, really?' Karin slapped him.

'Dare to dream Toushiro, dare to dream.' He smiled.

* * *

**So Christmas is coming! Thanks for my reviews and I'll try to update soon! Also can you guess who's gonna get dressed up or is it too obvious?  
**


	13. Surprise

**Hi guys chapter 13's here a little sooner than it would be usually but as I was a couple days late with chapter 12 I only think it's fair. So here you go!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 13: Surprise

'No way.' Karin was sitting rigid on a seat with her arms crossed like a five year old having a tantrum. Yuzu and her father were standing over her. Yuzu pleaded. 'Oh, come on Karin!! You've done it before!'

'I was seven!'

'But you've been chosen! You can't back out!'

'I can and I will.' Karin's father interrupted.

'Oh no you can't. The people are chosen randomly, you got picked fair and square.' Karin moaned.

'But dad!'

'Not another word, you doing this.' Karin sighed while her father continued. 'I suggest you find a costume.' Karin sighed.

'Can it get worse than this?' Yuzu looked down at Karin.

'I dunno, it depends.'

'Huh?'

'Well Hitsugaya is going to see you in the costume you pick, but on the other hand Hinamori was also chosen to dress up. So who knows?' Karin appeared to be thinking for a few minutes. 'Well I guess that's not much worse.'

'Ah yes, but Ichigo is bringing some of his friends from college as well.'

'Spoke to soon.' Yuzu laughed. 'Yuzu! This isn't funny! This could be potentially the most embarrassing thing ever!' Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

'It won't be that bad. Maybe you could find a costume that doesn't look much like a costume and just looks festive.' Karin looked up.

'What do you mean?'

'Well if you pick a costume that looks really good on you maybe it won't be so bad.' Karin sat there thinking for a few minutes and then nodded. She ran upstairs grabbed a jacket and her bag and ran back down. 'I'll be back soon!' She shouted from the doorway and with that she was gone. Yuzu just stood there in shock of what just happened.

Yuzu was in the kitchen putting some things away when Karin walked through the door. 'Karin! What was that all about?' It was at this point when Yuzu realised Karin was holding a few shopping bags. 'What did you get?' Karin smirked.

'That costume I need.' Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

'Dare I ask why you are smirking like that?' Karin smirk grew bigger.

'Let's just say dad's in for a shock.' Yuzu put down the stuff she had in her hands and leant on the counter. 'Oh yeah? Go on.' Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and started dragging her up stairs. 'Come on I'll show you upstairs.' Yuzu allowed herself to be dragged, curious as to what Karin was talking about. Karin stopped just outside her bedroom door. 'Stay there I won't be long.' She went into her room and shut the door. After a few minutes she opened the door pulled Yuzu and shut the door. Yuzu gasped in shock when she first saw Karin but her mouth formed a smirk after a few moments. 'You look amazing, but dad's gonna freak!' She thought for a few seconds. 'I like it.' Karin laughed.

'If it wasn't for your suggestion I never would have thought of it!' Yuzu smiled. 'You know this might just kill Hitsugaya.' Karin laughed.

'Possibly.' Karin was wearing a red boob top, a matching skirt which ended about 15 centimetres before her knee and was lined with white fur. She had black knee high stiletto boots on as well. She had accessorised all this with black gloves that went father up her arm than her elbows and a hair sequined red hair bobble lined with white fur which she used to put her hair up in a ponytail. 'You look way older than you actually are you know.' Karin raised an eyebrow.

'You think?'

'Yeah, if dad doesn't kill you Ichigo will.' Karin's face dropped for a brief second. 'Oh well.' Yuzu rolled her eyes. 'And to think I was dreading this party.' Yuzu laughed.

'Well I can't wait just to see dad's, Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's reaction.' Karin smiled.

It was the day of the party and the guest were supposed to arrive soon. Karin came down stairs confidently. If her father's jaw could drop down further than the floor, it would've.' Karin and Yuzu both laughed at his face while Ichigo (Who was already there with his girlfriend Rukia) managed to control himself. Karin put on an innocent face with puppy dog eyes. 'What's the matter dad? You told me to find a costume and I did.' Ichigo couldn't help it anymore and he burst out laughing. 'I see you've grown up a lot since I last saw you.' Karin smiled. 'Oh by the way this is my girlfriend Rukia.' Karin shook her hand.

'Hi!' Rukia smiled and greeted her back. A few of the first guests arrived with another person dressed up among them.

After 20 minutes most of the guest had arrived when Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Hinamori walked through the door. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto wearing normal party clothes and Hinamori wearing a similar thing to Karin except instead a boob top it was a vest top and her hair was down. Hitsugaya eyes widened when he saw Karin and she couldn't help but smile. He walked over to her. 'Yes?'

'Wha-' Karin rolled her eyes.

'So what do you think?'

'Well when you said you had a surprise for me I didn't think it would be anything like this.' Karin laughed.

'Yeah, but still what do you think?' Hitsugaya thought for a few moments. 'Karin, I think it's safe to say you don't want to know what I'm thinking.' Karin smirked and leant in towards him and whispered; 'Oh really?' Hitsugaya smirked too.

'Oh I'm pretty sure.' He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Karin smiled 'You know what?'

'What?'

'I think I may be slightly taller than you.' Hitsugaya looked down.

'Well you are wearing stilettos.'

'True, true.'

'I can't believe we've been in this position for a couple minutes and you haven't kissed me yet.' Karin laughed.

'Aww is someone getting annoyed because they haven't been kissed at a Christmas party where there's mistletoe?' Hitsugaya looked up.

'Huh, so there is.' Karin laughed while Hitsugaya looked back at her. 'It's not the whole Christmas party thing it's just I've been separated from you too long.' Karin turned to look at the clock on the wall.

'What? About 14 hours?'

'Yep. That's about 13 hours and 59 minutes longer than I can cope without you.' Karin laughed and then smiled.

'That's sweet, and not a bad line.' Hitsugaya laughed and then kissed her, taking her by surprise. 'Damn, you got me.'

'Yeah coz you really hate it.' Hitsugaya leant in again and Karin followed his lead. 'Ooh you know what?'

'What?'

'You should meet my brother! I'd bet the pair of you would get along really well!' Hitsugaya shrugged.

'Alright then.' She dragged him along to where Ichigo and Rukia were talking. 'Hey Ichigo!'

'Hey Karin.'

'Look, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Toushiro Hitsugaya.' Ichigo smiled as he shook Hitsugaya's hand. Ichigo turned to Karin. 'I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend.'

'Yeah well like you said, I've grown up a lot since you last saw me.' Karin used emphasis on the words: a lot. Ichigo smiled. 'I see. So how's school going?'

'Really well thanks! What about you?'

'Alright. Now if you excuse me I'm getting hungry.' Karin laughed and Ichigo started walking off. Rukia followed him. Hitsugaya moved to let her pass and then spoke. 'You know when he said he was hungry, it made me kinda hungry too.' Karin laughed.

'I take it you want to get food.'

'Yes please.' Karin smiled and dragged him to the table where all the food was. 'You know you can use your own feet, I feel like I've been dragging you around everywhere.' Hitsugaya laughed.

'Sorry.' Karin put on puppy dog eyes.

'I'll accept that apology if you dance with me.' Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but agreed and Karin smiled instantly.

* * *

**So was it too obvious who was gonna end up in the Christmas costume? I think I made it too obvious...But of course it was going to be Karin! Who else was it gonna be? Well anyway I'll update soon. Oh and what happens in Chapter 15 (the one after the next chapter) will be fantastic if you love HitsuKarin fluff. But you'll need to read chapter 14 first or it will make no sense.  
**


	14. Best Christmas Present Ever

**Ok I know this is a short chapter but it all leads up to chapter 15, or in other words...THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I'm so excited about writing and I hope you'll be excited about reading it. But this is the chapter to be focused on for the moment, so here you go!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 14: Best Christmas Present Ever

The party went on till about midnight. Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto stayed behind till all the guests went. Ichigo and Rukia had gone upstairs. Hitsugaya was talking to Karin, Hinamori was talking to Yuzu and Matsumoto was talking to Karin's father. 'You know, it's really weird because you were dreading this party all because of the costume thing and then you turn up in an incredibly sexy costume and there's no way you can't deny that you had fun.' Karin was smiling by the end of his sentence. 'Well first of all thanks for the compliment-'

'Oh you're definitely welcome.' Karin continued.

'Yeah well I decided to get a kick out of it. You should've seen my dad's reaction!'

'Oh…Now I get it.' Karin laughed.

'Yeah.'

'Oh and I'm planning to come over at some point on Christmas or Christmas Eve so you will be able to open your present on the actual day.' Karin nodded.

'Sounds good. You know I'm so excited, it's in a couple days!' Hitsugaya smiled while Karin continued. 'When it's Christmas or my birthday I get really hyper and excited.'

'Oh…That's cute.' Karin smiled.

'Toushiro, it's time to go home.' The pair of them looked up to find Matsumoto and Hinamori wearing coats. 'Oh, ok, see ya Karin.' He kissed her grabbed his coat and they left. Yuzu walked over to Karin. 'Damn it, I wish they didn't have to go so soon.' Karin smiled.

'Yeah tell me about it.'

Someone knocked on the door and Karin went to answer it. It was Hitsugaya. 'Hey!' Hitsugaya smiled.

'Hey, happy Christmas Eve!' Karin smiled.

'Happy Christmas Eve.' Karin noticed that Hitsugaya was holding two presents. 'Ok, here's yours' Karin took it. It was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper with purple ribbon. 'And this is Yuzu's from Hinamori.'

'Ah, I'll make sure she gets it.' Hitsugaya laughed. Karin walked over to the Christmas tree and put the presents under the branches. 'So are you hyper and bouncing around yet?'

'I never said I was gonna be bouncy, but yeah I got up at 6 this morning, apparently I was too excited to sleep.' Hitsugaya laughed. 'So are coming over tomorrow as well?'

'I hope so.' Karin smiled. 'Well I'm sorry but I gotta go, I was lucky to get out of the house, and I said that I'd be back as soon as possible.' Karin's face dropped and she moaned. 'Oh, well I'll miss you. Try to come over tomorrow!' Hitsugaya started walking towards the door.

'I will.'

The next day was Christmas and Karin was sitting on the floor next to Yuzu. Their father was sitting on the sofa and was quietly singing along with the Christmas songs which were playing in the background. Ichigo came down the stairs with a box full of Christmas presents and cards. He started handing them out. After Ichigo finished he sat down on the sofa next to his father. 'Can we start opening them now?' Yuzu asked while Karin watched expectantly. 'Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!!' Yuzu and Karin started instantly. 'Wow! Thanks Ichigo!!' Karin was grinning. She had a couple of movies which she really wanted to see in the cinema. Ichigo smiled. After 20 minutes of smiles and happiness Karin came across Hitsugaya's present. She opened it eagerly but a little more careful than the others. It was a photo album; which was full of pictures of her as a baby growing up with her family leading up to a few pictures of her with Hitsugaya at the Christmas party. 'Oh my god.' Yuzu looked up.

'What? Oh my god, that's beautiful! And so sweet of him!' Karin wasn't listening anymore. She spoke quietly to herself 'I can't believe he went to the trouble of all that.' She spoke louder this time, directed at her family. 'I'll be back later.' She ran to Hitsugaya's house and knocked on the door. Hitsugaya opened it. 'Karin!' She kissed him with all her might. Hitsugaya stumbled back a bit, surprised. When she stopped Hitsugaya spoke. 'I take it you liked the gift?' Karin looked in his eyes.

'I loved it. I can't believe you did all that!'

'I'd do anything for you, after all, I love you.' Karin kissed him again and Hitsugaya obliged. After they stopped Karin smiled. 'It has to be the best Christmas present ever!' Hitsugaya smiled too.

* * *

**Aww, nice and fluffy!! Not compared to the next chapter it's not. And I know I'm making such a big deal about the next chapter but I just can't wait for you all to read it!! It'll probably be one of my favourite chapters, if not my absolute favourite!! Ok now I'm ranting on now so I'm gonna leave it there and say thanks for my reviews, and I'll update soon!!  
**


	15. Christmas Surprise

**Here it is! The big one, the important one: CHAPTER 15!! Read on to see why it's called all the things I just called it...**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put I dont own Bleach for a little while I know and I still don't, the point of this disclaimer is the fact that I put a trademark name in the story: Argos. And I;m pretty sure I don't own that either.**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 15: Christmas Surprise

Two years had passed, meaning both Karin and Hitsugaya were now 17. It was Christmas time again and Hitsugaya was lying on the sofa looking at an Argos catalogue. Hinamori came into the room and walked over to Hitsugaya. She watched him for a little while. 'Now I know there's nothing wrong with men looking at jewellery but women's rings?' Hitsugaya turned and suddenly Hinamori's face lit up. 'Oh! Oh my god are-'

'And it finally clicks.' Hinamori's face dropped.

'Very funny, but are you though?'

'No, I thought I'd look at women's rings for a change.' Hinamori raised an eyebrow. 'Of course I'm going to ask her! I fell in love with her two years ago!' Hinamori smiled.

'Well this is so cool! I can imagine the wedding no-'

'I haven't chosen a ring yet and she may say no.'

'I highly doubt that she'll say no.'

'She might not be ready, we're 17.' Hinamori sighed.

'Age is only a number.'

'Yeah, a number that says we can't get married without parent's permission first.'

'You asked her dad and he said yes!?'

'Are you out of your mind? No I never asked him, but it takes a little while to plan a wedding Hinamori. We can get married without permission in a year.'

'Don't you need permission to get engaged?'

'I don't think so, you only hear about how you have to be 18 to get married, not engaged. And besides, this is all assuming she says yes.' Hinamori sat down. 'She gonna say yes. Especially if you do it right.'

'Do it right?'

'Yeah, like, alright when do you plan on doing it? Or how do you plan on doing it?'

'Oh, I've got all that sorted out, it's just finding a ring in time.'

'Go to the jewellers down the road, they'll have a much bigger range.'

'That's true.'

'If you want I'll help you!'

'That's alright Hinamori, thanks anyway.' Hitsugaya grabbed his coat. 'And thanks for the idea.'

He walked down to the jewellers and entered the shop. The front counter was where all the rings were displayed. Hitsugaya dreaded to think how much the perfect ring would cost. He came across a selection of rings that were decorated with sapphires and diamonds. He was about to move on when he saw a beautiful silver ring with an ice coloured gem. It was in a range called Hyorinmaru. It had a dragon engraved on the inside of the ring. Hitsugaya knew that this was the ring, the ring he wanted to use, he felt like he had a connection with it. He brought it straight away and walked back home; Hitsugaya was getting excited, even though he wasn't even planning on proposing till next week.

The next 6 days went too slow for Hitsugaya's liking. His excitement kept on building up, but so were his nerves. He was having doubts whether it was the right thing to do, whether he was too young, that kind of thing. Hinamori kept on reassuring him that he was just getting nervous, and his heart was set on it two weeks ago. Hitsugaya knew this to be true, but he still couldn't help it...

It was Christmas Eve again and Karin was lying on top of Hitsugaya with their fingers entwined. They were talking happily, both excited about Christmas day, but for two entirely different reasons. Karin was staying over at Hitsugaya's house and then going to a little Christmas family get together (Organised by Ichigo) tomorrow. Karin was still wondering why most of their two families were coming and they were spending Christmas day in a hotel, but Hitsugaya wasn't. He asked Ichigo about the ring and whether she would like it, just to be sure. It turns out Ichigo got as excited as Hinamori and the whole Christmas get together was a secret engagement party. What Hitsugaya was wondering about was why everyone thought she was definitely going to say yes. There is a possibility that she'll say no and he didn't understand why everyone was so certain, but he didn't care. Everything was set, the time, the place, everything was ready for the proposal. Hitsugaya couldn't wait till tomorrow.

It was around 6:40 in the morning and Hitsugaya and Karin were fast asleep. Karin was sleeping on him, like usual. She always fell asleep on him when they stayed at each other's houses. Hitsugaya didn't mind, in fact he like it, it made him feel closer to her. After a couple minutes, 6:47 to be precise, Hitsugaya woke up. Knowing Karin as he did, he knew that she was probably going to be asleep for a little while longer. He shifted slightly so he could reach a book. After half an hour Karin started to wake up. She moaned and stretched, hitting Hitsugaya as she did so. 'You know if you don't like me you can just say so.' It took a little for the words to register.

'Wha- oh.' She started to laugh. 'I think it's safe to say I like you.'

'Oh, really? Are you sure?' Karin smiled.

'I'll prove it.' She turned round and started kissing Hitsugaya. It took him by surprise at first but he followed her lead. She pulled away. 'Oh yeah, and merry Christmas.' Hitsugaya smiled.

'Merry Christmas.'

'Oh, considering the time do you reckon we should get dressed?'

'What? I thought we were going to the party like this.' Karin smiled.

'Very funny. Ichigo said to wear normal clothes as we're helping with the decorations and bring party clothes to get changed into later by the way.' Hitsugaya nodded.

'Got it.' Karin reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white hoodie and some underwear. While she was doing so Hitsugaya got out a pair of jeans and a blue jumper. They got dressed quickly and went downstairs and put their trainers on. Karin had packed a bag for later that night which included a black dress, black high heels, pale lip gloss, bright green eye-shadow, black eye-liner, and a hair bobble. Hitsugaya also had one prepared, filled with black trousers, a matching blazer a blue shirt and black shoes. After breakfast they grabbed everything they needed and went outside. A couple months ago Karin had achieved her driver's licence, but it was for a motorbike. Luckily Hitsugaya had gotten used to riding on it; he put on his helmet (He was taking lessons for driving motorbikes and cars) and sat down on at the back. Karin had put on her leather jacket, after doing so she tied up her hair so it wouldn't annoy her (It was down to waist remember) and hopped on. She started up the engine, put on her helmet and started heading off towards the hotel.

When they got there Ichigo, Karin's father, Rukia and one of Ichigo's college friends called Renji were already there. Both Hitsugaya and Karin had taken off their helmets. When Karin spotted Ichigo she ran towards him and he greeted her with a hug. 'Ooh too tight, too much-'Karin let go but Ichigo went on sliding on to the floor. 'Pain, too much, dying, I'm dying, ugh.' He finally collapsed onto the floor.

'Are you done?'

'Yeah, quite done.' Ichigo got up off the floor. 'It's good to see ya Karin.'

'Yeah, it's good to see you too.'

'Wow every time I visit you you've grown half a mile.'

'OK now that's taking exaggerating too far.' Ichigo laughed. Renji came down to the pair of them. 'I take it that this is your little sister Ichigo.'

'Yeah well not so little anymore, Karin this is Renji, Renji, Karin.' They shook hands. 'So Ichigo what can we do?' By this time Hitsugaya had reached them. Ichigo grabbed a box from a little pile. 'You can start by hanging these around the room. There's a ladder over there.'

Hitsugaya and Karin helped most of the day. At 7 o'clock all six decorators got changed into their party clothes. Rukia was wearing a short silver dress with matching shoes. Ichigo had a tux, except instead of a bow tie just a normal tie; same with Renji, Karin's father wore trousers and a plain shirt. Karin was wearing her black dress and Hitsugaya was wearing his outfit with his shirt un-tucked and his hair a little messier than normal. When Hitsugaya saw Karin he instantly smiled. 'Wow, you look beautiful.' Karin smiled and kissed him.

'Thanks, you look good too. Cute even.'

'Cute?'

'Yeah with your hair messed up a little, I like it.'

'Then maybe it will stay like that.'

After an hour everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing. Hitsugaya realised that the balcony was empty and the sun had just set but it wasn't quite dark yet. It was now or never. 'Karin can I talk to you for a second?' Karin turned around.

'Sure!' He took her outside onto the balcony and closed the door. The stars were coming out and the balcony was lit like Ichigo said it would be. Hitsugaya took her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his. 'Karin, I'd never saw myself doing this to anyone 3 years ago but then I met you.' Karin looked confused; she hadn't quite caught on yet. 'Karin I love you, more than anyone else on the planet and-' It sunk in, Karin figured out what this was. Her eyes widened when Hitsugaya went down on one knee. 'Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?'

* * *

**MHAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!! You all have to deal with the suspence!! Does she say yes or no!? I'm here to tell you that you'll have to wait till I update next! HA HA HA! Sorry I was hyper when I wrote those words. But you still have to deal with it. I'd like to take time to thank you all for reading my story as I have reached (and gone past) my goal of 500 visitors! It made me so happy when I found out that I had reached it!! Thank you!! Thank you x 100000000000000000000000 (The 0s go on and on by the way. They never stop.) So I'll promise I'll update soon because I don't want any of you to go crazy with too much suspence. You'll see why I wrote that if you look at my reviews. And hey while you're there why not submit one! Sorry I just want more reviews, you don't have to. Wow I just realised that this is chapter could potentially be the longest chapter ever written in Unexpected. Cool. Sorry I'm just rambling on now, I'll shut up.  
**


	16. Flashbacks

**IT'S HERE!! THE ANSWER TO THE ALL IMPORTANT QUESTION!! READ ON!!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 16: Flashbacks

Previously on Unexpected: _It sunk in, Karin figured out what this is. Her eyes widened when Hitsugaya went down on one knee. 'Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?'_

* * *

Karin couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. She know knew why everyone was here, she now knew why her family seemed happier than usual; she now knew why Hitsugaya seemed a little nervous the last week. She couldn't believe what he had just asked. The past years she had spent with him flashed before her eyes…

'_Well, then I guess I'm meeting you in the alleyway at 4 like planned.' And with that Karin left, leaving Sora no time to argue. Hitsugaya grabbed his bag and ran after her. 'Karin slow down.' Karin turned around to see who was calling her. After she realised it was Hitsugaya she stopped. When Hitsugaya reached her, he was panting. 'You're seriously going through this?' When Hitsugaya got his breath his back Karin started walking. He followed her lead. 'Listen this isn't a big deal.'_

'_Yes it is! From the sound of it this alleyway is filled with tons of crime-committing, don't care about anything gangsters!' Karin stopped at looked at him inquiringly. 'You know there not as bad as you put them down for you know. Besides I don't think it's right to assume you know what people are exactly like without getting to know them.'_ Hitsugaya really was really worried about her then, and they had only just met. He'd cared about her from the start…

'_I've just realised something.'_

'_Realised what?'_

'_The local clinic, its name is Kurosaki clinic.'_

'_Ah, yeah it's my dad's clinic. I help out occasionally. As a nurse.' Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. 'What?'_

'_I can't imagine you of all people in a nurse's costume.'_

'_Oh shut up.' Hitsugaya smirked 'Stop it.' Karin said in a warning tone._

'_Fine take away all my fun.'_ They have had so much fun together too…

_Karin entered the room with two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Hitsugaya. 'Thanks.' Karin smiled. 'Hey Karin, I've got a question.'_

'_Shoot.'_

'_Who's that woman on the poster?' Hitsugaya pointed to it. Karin turned her head to look at the poster. 'Oh that's my mother. She died when I was 5 and my dad had that poster made.'_

'_Karin, I'm so sorry.'_

'_It's alright, it happened 10 years ago. I guess I've moved on.' Hitsugaya nodded while she continued. 'What about you?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_You and Hinamori have no resemblance to Matsumoto.'_

'_Oh, right. Both our parents died in a plane crash when I was 3. So we didn't know them well.'_

'_Oh…'_

'_I'm happy though, so I guess it turned out fine. These things happen.'_

'_Yeah…' A tear trickled down Karin's cheek. Hitsugaya's voice softened. 'Hey, hey what's the matter?' He climbed over to her and hugged her. 'It's just, I, well I miss her.' More tears were pouring now. Hitsugaya hugged her more tightly, feeling sorry for her. He was upset about his parents and he did even know them. Karin shifted and hugged him back, sinking into his chest. Hitsugaya kissed her head. Kari felt safe in his arms._ They had been close from the beginning.

'_Karin it's me, could you open the door?'_

'_NO!! GO AWAY!!' He sighed again. Why did teenage girls have to be so temperamental?_

'_I'm not gonna go until you listen to me.' Karin didn't reply. There was just silence. 'Listen I've never felt like this about anyone!' Karin scoffed. 'You are so important to me, you can't just stop talking!'_

'_I can and I will!!' Hitsugaya was being reduced to tears._

'_You mean the too much to me, please talk to me!'_

'_NO!!' A tear went down his cheek. He spoke again, almost whispering like he was talking to himself._

'_But I love you.' Karin opened the door._

'_What?' She asked in the same voice Hitsugaya just used. He held her hands and looked I her eyes, which were watering. 'Karin, I love you.' She kissed him, and he happily obliged._ They stated their love a week after they met. She loved him, she definitely loved him…

'Yes!' Karin said, out of breath, grinning.

'What?' Hitsugaya couldn't believe his ears.

'Yes! I'll marry you!' Hitsugaya immediately grinned. He lifted her up in joy and kissed her with so much passion. Karin followed her lead; she'd never thought this day would come. It turns out that people from both sides of their family were listening on the proposal and opened the doors to the balcony after Hitsugaya put the ring on Karin's finger. Party poppers were being set off and words of congratulations were coming from all directions. Karin laughed. 'Oh my god! News travels fast huh?' Hitsugaya laughed too. 'Yeah, tell me about it. Mind you with Hinamori and Yuzu I'm surprised it spread faster.' Karin laughed and kissed him. Hitsugaya turned to Karin. 'I love you.' Karin turned also, bringing her face closer to Hitsugaya's. 'I love you more.' Hitsugaya brought his face closer and whispered. 'Sorry but that's impossible.' Karin laughed and Hitsugaya kissed her.

The party suddenly became loader and happier. Half an hour later after the pair had gotten engaged Ichigo decided to make a toast. He stood on a table at the front to get the attention of everybody. 'People, listen to me, I have a toast to make.' After a couple minutes the room fell silent. 'Thank you. Now I don't know Toushiro too well, but I do know Karin. Surprisingly.' A few people laughed. 'The thing is I always wanted Karin to be happy, she had a rough childhood and she deserved more. To be honest I wasn't too sure about Toushiro at first, I didn't like how close the pair of them were after a couple months. But then I realised that Karin hadn't smiled like she did with him for years. I did have my doubts, so did a few other people. But now I believe that Toushiro is that thing Karin deserved.' A few tears trickled down Karin's cheek; she was so happy that she was crying. Hitsugaya hugged her he was incredibly happy too. 'So now I hop you all join me in congratulating them, and on my family's side welcoming Toushiro and on Toushiro's side, well I hope you're all welcoming Karin to your family.' Everyone clapped. Karin was crying fully now, she couldn't believe what was happening. A tear had sneaked from Hitsugaya's eye too.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this chapter was different to all the others, it had flashbacks, which if you didn't guess it was the writing in the itallics. It also had squilly line things!! (What DO you call these things??--) Well anyway, was this chapter confusing?? If it was tell me what confused you and I'll clear it up for you. And I promise you it doesn't end here. I reckon there's about three chapter left. Oh and please review, it always makes me feel happy!  
**


	17. The Perfect Dress

**Ok sorry that this chapter is a little later than expected but I've been kinda busy lately. So without further ado, chapter 17:**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 17: The Perfect Dress

'So the hotel said the main room will hold about 3 to 5 hundred people.' Karin and Hitsugaya were sitting on the sofa in Hitsugaya's home planning the wedding. It had been a month since they first got engaged. 'That'll be plenty of room.'

'Yeah, but we need to sort out the invites, to see how many are coming.'

'True.' Karin grabbed a pad of paper.

'So lets start with the obvious, my dad, Ichigo, Yuzu, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and so on.'

After they got a couple of invites sorted out they decided to take a break. Hitsugaya started making tea when Matsumoto came home. 'Oh hey guys! How's the wedding panning going?' Karin looked up and answered. 'Good, it'll still be a little while though.'

'Well these things do take time.' Karin nodded.

'Tell me about it.' Matsumoto laughed.

'How far have you got?'

'Well we've sorted out a few invites and a few possible dates.'

'Cool.' Hitsugaya passed Karin a mug full of tea and smiled. Karin smiled back. 'Thanks.' Matsumoto left the room saying there was some work she needed to do. 'So when are you free next?' Karin sighed.

'Umm, I'm not sure. You're busy tomorrow, I've got a job interview the next day, I've got a driving lesson the next, you have one the day after that, and then I'm going to try and find a wedding dress.'

'So, you don't know.'

'No, not really, but I've got an idea.' Hitsugaya wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled Karin closer to him. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, how about we sort out who we want to invite to the wedding at home? So we can create our own lists and discuss them when we next see each other.'

'Sounds good.'

'Good, we might get all the invites sorted by the end of the Christmas holiday.'

'Is that your aim?'

'No, but it would be nice.' Hitsugaya nodded.

'Ok.'

After a couple hours Karin had left and went back home. Yuzu was lying across the sofa looking at wedding dresses. When Karin came through the door Yuzu bombarded her with questions. 'Hey Karin…Hey!! Ok come over here I've found a ton of wedding dresses that I bet you'd love!!' Karin's eyes had widened while she was saying this. She breathed in. 'What?' Yuzu rolled her eyes and sighed. She grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her down onto the sofa. Yuzu handed Karin a magazine which had tons of small post-stick notes stuck in between the pages. 'Wha-'

'The post-stick notes are bookmarks. The pages that they're stuck on have wedding dresses I think you'll like, look through them.' Karin looked at the magazine and then back at Yuzu. 'Oh. Thanks, not that I won't look at the ones that you pointed out but I'd rather search through the whole magazine in case there's something different that I like, which you didn't bookmark.' Yuzu rolled her eyes again.

'Fine, but I warn you the only other nice ones in there are way overpriced.'

'Ah, I see.' Yuzu nodded.

'So if you do see one you like, and it isn't bookmarked, it's probably because of that.'

'Yeah, I understand. But when you say overpriced, how much are we talking here?'

'The most expensive one was close to 3 thousand.'

'What!? That's ridiculous!' Yuzu nodded.

'Yeah, tell me about it. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna start dinner.' Yuzu left as Karin was putting up her feet and opening the magazine.

By the end of the day Karin seemed to have her heart set on a wedding dress already. She wanted to go and try it on as soon as possible. Yuzu said that she couldn't go until Friday if she wanted someone else's opinion. Yuzu, Hinamori and Orihime, (another one of Ichigo's college friends who Karin had met at the Christmas/engagement party) were all coming to help Karin find the perfect dress. Originally it was just going to be Yuzu and Hinamori but Orihime desperately wanted to help so know she was helping too.

It was Friday and Karin was practically jumping around. Yuzu, Ichigo and her father wasn't at all happy about this as it was 5:30 in the morning. But in the end they all gave up trying to get back to sleep and went downstairs for breakfast. Karin was already dressed and had already eaten breakfast. At 7:30 Hinamori and Orihime came round ready to help Karin. They were going to come at 9 before but Ichigo decided that he couldn't take anymore bouncing around by his younger sisters. (Yuzu had joined in after she had woken up properly and had enough energy.) Ichigo had phoned the pair of them at 7 dreading 2 more hours of Karin and Yuzu.

He opened the door when they knocked. Ichigo's look of relief when he saw the pair of them made Orihime giggle. 'Take them, I beg of you take them!!' But his father came to the door.

'Ichigo that's no way to treat friends and soon to be family!!' He pushed Ichigo out of the way. 'Would either of you two like a drink?' Orihime politely declined but Hinamori didn't. And Ichigo's dad said he'll make Orihime one as he might as well as he was there. Orihime agreed while Ichigo groaned at collapsed on the floor. 'Dad, I hate you, I truly hate you.'

After half an hour all the girls were on their way to a certain bridal shop in the city centre. Unfortunately and much to Karin's annoyance the dress she wanted didn't look so nice on her. Before they knew it all four of them had been in the shop for a food two hours and they seemed to be getting no where. One of the shop assistants felt sorry for Karin for not being able to find a dress. She steeped forwards and tapped Karin on the shoulder. 'Excuse me Miss but we do have a bigger store on the other side of town, it has a lot more dresses for you to try if you want.' Karin eyes widened with happiness. 'Really?'

'Yes, if you wan I can show you directions.' Karin hugged her. 'Thank you!! Oh and directions would be good.' The assistant smiled.

Half an hour later the four of them were at the bigger shop and Karin was about to try another dress on. She walked into the changing room hoping she had found her perfect dress. It was beautiful, it was reasonably expensive but she loved it. Yuzu, Hinamori and Orihime all gasped when she came out. Karin looked amazing. She was wearing a white strapless dress which had a black sequined belt sown on. The skirt came out a little bit and was layered, decorated with material roses. Karin filled the silk dress perfectly. 'Guys, this is it. The dress. My wedding dress.' A tear had actually gone down her cheek. Yuzu ran up and hugged her. This dress made her look like a bride.

An hour later Karin had paid for her dress and they were going back to the clinic. Ichigo shouted the minute he saw them. 'NOOOOOOOOO!! THEY'VE RETURNED!!' Karin kicked him hard in the shins. 'Very funny. Dad I found the PERFECT dress!!' Her dad ran up to Karin and hugged her. 'That's brilliant honey! And faster than I expected.' Karin smiled.

'Yeah I expected it to take twice as long! I'll put it on later and show you!' Her dad smiled bigger.

'Well dress or no dress you're still beautiful.' Karin hugged him.

'Thanks dad. Ichigo have you stopped messing around?' Ichigo suddenly stopped thrashing around on the floor at the mention of his name. 'Er, no not quite yet. NOOOOOO!! SAVE ME LORD!!' Karin raised an eyebrow as he got up, just to collapse again. 'Ok now I'm done.' Karin shook her head smiling. Everything was going right, her wedding was falling into place…

* * *

**Ok I'll TRY to update soon. Thanks for all my reviews and visitors!! Oh my god!! At the moment I've got 692 visitors!! Thank you so much!! Gives out hugs  
**


	18. A New Happy Couple

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but I've been so busy and I wanted this to be perfect! I have one more chapter after this and possibly an IchiRuki sequel (You'll see where I got that idea at the end, tell me if it's a good idea!) So here you go chapter 18, sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 18: A New Happy Couple

The last year had been stressful, but Hitsugaya and Karin had got through it. The wedding, now being fully planned was organised to take place next week. Both 18 year olds were incredibly excited, especially Karin. Yuzu was trying on her bridesmaid dress in her room. When she and Karin had determined it fit perfectly they went back down stairs. Ichigo was there lying on the sofa reading a magazine. Karin pushed his legs off the sofa and sat down. 'Don't mind me.' Ichigo said, while turning lowering his magazine. 'Don't worry I wont.' Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'Hey Ichigo you got your tux sorted?'

'Yeah, don't worry about me. Does Yuzu's dress fit her?'

'Yep, perfectly.'

'Cool.'

Everything went smoothly in the week leading up to the wedding and you hardly ever saw Karin and Hitsugaya apart anymore. It seemed they were getting closer with the wedding.

It was the night before the wedding. Well rather it was 1 am in the morning and Karin and Yuzu had just got back home from a party. Karin quickly got changed into pyjamas and tried to go to sleep. She wasn't very successful. Karin was too excited to sleep. Yuzu had the same problem. So they decided to stay up and talk. (They were both sleeping in the Karin's room as a few of their cousins from Australia were staying over to attend the wedding.) 'I'm just so excited!! It's not everyday you get married.'

'Oh I know! I mean this wedding is gonna be perfect!'

'Yeah!' After that they ran out of things to say. Yuzu spoke, trying to start another conversation. 'So…Now what?' Karin thought for a few moments. She suddenly started singing. 'Oh, I'm getting married in the morning, yes I'm getting married in the morning, I'm getting married in the morning and-' She stopped for a brief second when she saw the clock. 'Oh my god I'm getting married in 7 hours!' Yuzu looked at the clock too. 'Whoa, we've been talking for an hour?'

'Apparently so. I'm gonna try and get some sleep.' Yuzu nodded.

'Same.'

Yuzu started shaking Karin; it was 6 o'clock and knowing how long it could take to do hair and make-up she needed to wake up now. She opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming on her face. It took her a few moments to figure out what day it was. And when she did, she squealed in delight. 'I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!' Ichigo and his father looked up at the ceiling when Karin shouted. Ichigo spoke in response. 'Do you reckon she's awake yet?' Ichigo's father laughed. Yuzu came downstairs and started cooking breakfast. Karin came down the stairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair tied up. When breakfast was ready Yuzu and Karin started going through what was gonna happen. 'Ok so bridesmaids and people like that are having their make-up and hair done by professionals in a room in the hotel which is right by the room where we're getting married.' Both men nodded. 'Right…'

'The service will start officially start at 9 and the photographers will start taking pictures then. Then we'll get everyone to the wedding reception and they'll start taking pictures again. The reception will go as receptions go and it'll end at 5:30 with the fireworks display. Any questions?'

'No, sounds good.'

'Good coz we have to leave in 15 minutes.' Ichigo nodded and went upstairs to get dressed into his suit. (Karin and her bridesmaids had their dresses already at the hotel ready to get changed into after their make-up was done.) All four of them got in the car and drove of to the hotel. Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto were already there, Hitsugaya off sorting out god know what and Matsumoto and Hinamori in hair and make-up. (Matsumoto was helping out with make-up) Hinamori's make up was just being finished when Karin and Yuzu came into the room. Matsumoto stopped doing the make-up to hug Karin, closely followed by Hinamori. 'Happy wedding day!!' Karin laughed.

'Thanks!'

'Alright let's get your make up done!' Karin and Yuzu sat down. Both of their make-up was being done by professionals as Matsumoto finished off Hinamori's. Hinamori had gone off to change into her bridesmaid dress while Karin and Yuzu's make-up was still being completed. By the time the pair of them were going to get changed all bridesmaids and people who needed make-up and hair doing had arrived. (Karin had 4 bridesmaids, 1 being Hinamori the rest being friends while Yuzu was her maid of honour.) 20 minutes later Hinamori was completely ready and now helping out with hair while Karin and Yuzu were having their hair done. By the time Karin was ready she had a pale pink sparkly lip gloss on, a bit of blusher and black liquid eyeliner on. Her hair had been curled and put into a ponytail. She had a tiara on with matching necklace and bracelet.

It was about 8:50. Everyone had arrived and was seated, waiting eagerly for the wedding to start. Hitsugaya was standing up at the front, wearing a suit, decorated with a rose. His hair was spiked like its usual state, and he had a big grin plastered on his face. The wedding music had begun and everyone fell silent. Karin had started walking down the aisle with her arm linked with her father's. She was closely followed by Yuzu, just behind them and the four bridesmaids following Yuzu in two's. When Hitsugaya saw Karin his grin grew, if that was at all possible.

The service went smoothly. Hitsugaya and Karin had just finished their vows to each other. 'Toushiro, put this ring on Karin's finger as a symbol of your everlasting bond.' Hitsugaya took Karin's hand and slid the ring onto her finger. 'Karin, place this ring in Toushiro's hand as a sign of your love that encircles you forever.' Karin put the ring in his hand gently and he put it on after she did so. 'And now it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife.' Hitsugaya and Karin smiles were as big as they were ever gonna get. 'You may now kiss the bride.' Hitsugaya grabbed Karin round the waist and they kissed with passion while everybody clapped or cheered.

Three hours later the reception was in full swing with everyone having fun. The speeches had been made and everyone was eating lunch. After everyone finished eating glasses of champagne were going round while people were dancing, Karin and Hitsugaya in the middle. Even though it was about half one people were getting tired because it had been a very busy day and an early morning. Karin was leaning on Hitsugaya, too tired to hold her head up from dancing so much. The pair of them decided to stop and grab some champagne. They sat down at the main table and started talking. 'So, I hope your day's been perfect so far Mrs Toushiro Hitsugaya.' Karin smiled when he said the last three words. 'It's definitely been perfect.' She hugged him. 'I love you.'

'You do? So that's why we got married this morning.' Karin laughed. 'I'm so excited about our honeymoon!'

'So am I. I've always wanted to go to Italy, I just never expected it to be with a wife.' Karin smiled.

'Yeah, tell me about it I mean 6 years ago I didn't even think about guys that way and now look at me! I'm married!' A couple of Hitsugaya's cousins came over, congratulating them. After they went Karin spoke. 'And they would be?'

'My cousins.'

'Oh.'

A couple hours later a few people had left but most were either drinking, talking or dancing when Ichigo got up on the stage and spoke into a microphone. 'Ok people I'm afraid the reception is ending now, but not without a finale!!' Everyone cheered. 'If you'd all like to make your way to the garden just outside those doors please.' He grabbed Rukia (She was his guest) and opened the doors, ready for everyone to go through. While they were watching the fireworks display a black limo decorated with white ribbon. After the display was finished Hitsugaya and Karin made their way to the limo. A few pictures were taken and Yuzu passed Karin her bouquet of flowers. Karin threw it out of the crowd, happy to follow tradition. It just so happened that Rukia caught the bouquet and blushed, Ichigo blushing too.

Hitsugaya and Karin changed into some casual clothes ready to go to the airport. They put their suitcases in the taxi and talked the whole way there. They boarded the plane to Italy and headed towards their honeymoon as a new happy couple.

* * *

**So what do you think of my IchiRukisequel idea? Please review at let me know becuase I'm not sure...Well anyway like I said I still have a chapter to go but I regret to say that I will update less frquently from now on as school starts in 3 days...**


	19. Nine Years Later

**Oh my god I can't believe how long since I updated!! I'm really, really sorry. My internet connection went down a number of times as well as way too much homework fo rme too handle. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that I had to keep you waiting. Please forgive me! puppy dog eyes**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 19: Nine Years Later

Hitsugaya was putting Isamu in his cot when Karin came up the stairs. 'He fell asleep alright?' Hitsugaya nodded and spoke in a whisper. 'Yeah, unlike Masaki and Keiko.' Karin smiled.

'Well they're called the troublesome twins for a reason.'

'True, true.'

'Come on let's go down stairs so we can attempt to get them to sleep.' Hitsugaya silently agreed and walked downstairs with Karin.

Masaki and Keiko wee bouncing up and down on the sofa. Karin frowned. 'Hey you two the sofa is not a trampoline. We have on of those outside.' The twins stopped. Both with an enquiring look in the bright green eyes they had inherited from their father. His eyes were not the only thing they had inherited either. Keiko stepped off the sofa and walked over to her mother. 'But it's raining outside. If we played on the trampoline now we could slip and break our necks, or get pneumonia from the rain.' Karin looked surprised while Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow then spoke. 'I've got to find out how they know all this stuff. They're 6!' Karin nodded while Hitsugaya continued intent on helping Karin out. 'Just because you can't play on the trampoline now doesn't mean you can use the sofa as a substitute.' Both twins rolled their eyes. 'Don't roll your eyes at me. Don't bounce on the sofa again now would you at least try to sleep? You've got school tomorrow.' Masaki whined.

'But Dad! We're not tired yet!'

'Maybe not now but you will be tomorrow when you're supposed to be paying attention in class.' The pair of them moaned but started going up the stairs none of the less. Once Karin and Hitsugaya got them to bed they walked downstairs and flopped onto the sofa. 'God can't you tell they're your kids.'

'You can tell they're yours too. Your hair, your personality, your attitude, yo-'

'Ooh they gonna get in trouble at school a lot.'

'That's what happens when you have kids. They tend to repeat what you did.'

'I know, but I just didn't know that I was so awkward.' Hitsugaya laughed. Crying could be heard from upstairs, it was unmistakeably Isamu. Karin turned towards Hitsugaya with an evil glare on her face. 'I blame you for this.' She made her way upstairs to find that Isamu had stopped crying. 'Oh typical.' Isamu lifted his arms up as a sign that he wanted to be held. Karin carefully took him out and held him in a secure position. Isamu may not have Hitsugaya's eyes but he definitely had his hair and intelligence. Karin sat down on the bed and sat down Isamu on her lap. 'You better behave on Saturday by the way.'

'Yeah Saturday's gonna be hectic.' Karin jumped at Hitsugaya's voice. 'When did you get upstairs?' Hitsugaya smirked.

'Wipe that smirk off your face or you can find the girl's dresses tomorrow.' Masaki and Keiko popped their heads round the door and they spoke in unison. 'Dresses?' Karin had a shocked expression on her face for a brief second. 'What are you two doing out of bed?' Masaki spoke before Keiko.

'Couldn't sleep but back to the point. Dresses?'

'Yes we are finding your dresses for the wedding on Saturday.'

'Auntie Yuzu's wedding?'

'Yep.'

'Cool!! I saw this dress a little while ag-'

'If you don't behave at the shopping centre we'll go straight home and I'll choose something for you regardless whther you like it or not.'

'Ok mum.'

'Good.' Hitsugaya smiled. He felt like the luckiest man on the world. He had the best woman in he world as his wife with three (even if a little troublesome) great kids. There was no where he'd rather be than here.

* * *

**So yeah it's the end!! I don't think I could further this story any more so it's stopping here. Thankyou for all my reviews and visitors and supporters and god knows what else. Hopefully I'll be writing more fanfics soon. (If homework permits) So for now, bye.  
**


End file.
